


An Icarus Affair

by Dr_Typical



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Good, Not Really Character Death, Post-Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 28,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Typical/pseuds/Dr_Typical
Summary: This is a love story. One that proves even in the afterlife as an advocate of hell love can be deadly. Claude was a demon incapable of loving another. Sebastian, afraid of his own demons of the past, can't risk to get close to anyone, and accept being loved. When the two cross paths on an incident with raven demon, the worlds around them dance like the rays of the sun, testing to see if they'll reach so close to try and heal one another.





	1. Michaelis, His Own Demon

The soft snores of Ciel Phantomhive indicated he had fallen asleep. Sebastian smiled at his young master before blowing out the candles and closing the door behind him.

 Walking down the corridors, Sebastian noticed that it was oddly quiet. Assuming the servants were actually doing there jobs without messing up, the butler made his way to the kitchen. It was an embarrasment to the Phantomhive name that these servants were nothing more than imbeciles. Opening the doors, he peeked in to see all three had fallen asleep on the floor. The kitchen however was spotless. The servants were another story. The maid, known as Mey-Rin, had her shoulder length hair covered in soot and all over the place. Her glasses resting on top of the table all three were resting on. Finny, the gardener, had cuts and bruises on his wrists, his hat must've been left in the garden since it was nowhere in sight. Baldroy, who was the main purpose of the soot and ashes, thanks to his neglected flamethrower in the corner, laid there mumbling something about an idiot not holding the gun right in war training. Sebastian rubbed his temples and sighed.

 Since they managed to not ruin any flowers or break anything, much less blow up the kitchen, he'll let them rest. Turning his heel, he turned off the light and made his way to his room. An uneasiness trembled upon him as he walked along the halls. One thing a demon must know about a Faustian Contract is that you must never lie or keep secrets from your master. But, poor Sebastian Michaelis. This was one thing he couldn't tell his master. What would he think? The Butler, who battled angels, dealt with annoying flirtatious grim reapers, killed others with no mercy, and created plagues just to keep a smile on his face, had a weakness. Losing his master happened to be one of them, thanks to a particular spider demon and his disturbed master. But the other was so ridiculous it broke him down to the core just to think he had to live like this.

 Nightmares. Yes. The demon himself had nightmares. Demon don't need sleep, but Sebastian was different. Everyday was a struggle. His body would often betray him, since he was born with both female and male reproductions. His mind would betray him, with a little voice which was behind all of his actions ever since he was aware of who he was. He never truly discovered who that voice was. Until not many years ago. He remembers having passed out due to escaping another episode of heat. He was in subconscious.

_Weak.Small. **Pained.**_

And there it was. The voice again. Agitated, he dared forced then identity of him. To only realize, he was speaking to himself all these years. Laying down on his bed, a sigh parted from his lips. Eyes, a fuschia color, half open. His jacket had been thrown somewhere along with his shoes and vest. Leaving him in a shirt and pants. Strands of hair stuck out on all ends. It has been a while since he had made a contract with Ciel. Since he was a free demon. Most will feel trapped, having being a contracted one for so long. But the raven had it worse. Sure, he could take Ciel's soul, if he didn't care so much for the boy, but this was something deeper and darker. Sebastian Michaelis never had a fear he could confirm as a demon. He never did because he was his own demon. Closing his half lidded eyes, he felt sleepiness taking over him. Dreading this, he groaned at the feeling of the nightmares crawling towards his back, to enter his mind and take over his body. To fulfill the young night with a pained promise. There was no escape. Who could escape, if this is your own self, killing you ever so slowly?


	2. Fautus, His Own Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude witnesses Sebastian's many episodes.

"Everyone has a weakness, don't they Claude?"

Here lies the trio of the Trancy's. Claude pouring tea for his young master, Alois sitting on the plush cushion, staring outside the window. Hannah was in the corner, observing the scene before her. She had learned her lesson before of ever coming close to the young master. Little did Alois know her eye, covered by the bandages she wore a year ago, had already been healed. Or maybe he did but never intended to care.

"Yes, I believe they do." The brood demon replied before setting the tray down and standing next to him. Alois, still a bit pissed at his butler's attitude, shook it off and smirked before turning around. "Well then, I have a job assigned for you."

Claude turned to face his master. What mischief was he up to?

Hannah excused herself, sensing it was private, and decided to go see what the triplets were up to. Alois scoffed before turning back to the spider. "I need you to find out for me what the Phantomhive butler's weakness is."  
Claude raised a brow. It has been a year since he last encountered the raven demon. What was his master implying on now? "But haven't we already done so? I do believe his master not in his aurora was enough."

Alois frowned. He did not need to be reminded of that dreadful stupid mistake he made all because his so-called butler had lied to him just to capture Ciel's soul. The thought still made Alois wonder why he had forgiven him.   
Because Claude claimed he has changed once he was resurrected. It wasn't believable at first, but Alois has noticed improvement, especially last week when Claude agreed to hold him while he slept because of a nightmare.   
"I mean, finding out his weakness by destroying him and him alone, not lying to me just to steal his master. I'll admit it was a good shot, but you got killed because of it dammit!" He shouted.  
The spider winced, feeling the memory flow through him at the same spot where the raven stabbed him. It hurt like a bitch, but it was one hell of a lesson learned. Ignoring it completely, he bent down on one knee and bowed. "Yes, your highness."

With that he leaped out of the window and went into the night.

All was eerie quiet in the Phantomhive Mansion. All at peace. Except for one particular raven butler.

Claude, already having sensed Sebastian, hopped down from the roof to open the window belonging to his room.   
Standing by the side of his bed, only one question was in his mind. How was he gonna figure out Michaelis's weakness? Was stealing his master enough, or was Alois intending there was something more?

A sudden movement ripped him out of his thoughts. The spider peered over his bed to see a distraught raven demon stirring in his sleep. His shirt glued to him due to the amount of sweat he contained. Even his hair has sticked to the side of his face.   
The spider watched in amusement as Sebastian tossed and turned in his sleep again. "How pathetic, and to think this was going to be hard." Claude grinned to himself. Demons didn't need sleep, but this was something else.   
Sebastian's mumbling soon formed into words. To which they aren't pretty ones. _"N-no, I d-didnt kill th-them for pleasure...........they deserved i-it..."_

That smacked the evil grin off of Claude's face. He layed his hand on the blanket Sebastian had on and ripped it off. The raven shivered in reaction and tossed some more.

_"T-thats....not.....t...rue.....they deserved it......they deserved....."_

The older demon swore he would enjoy seeing the raven mumble on about something he killed. But that wasn't the case. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down before the younger one. Not sure of what he was doing, he raised a hand to Sebastian's head.

Sebastian bursted up from the touch. He may have been awake, but his mind was still off somewhere. Causing an unlikely reaction from him. He kicked and lashed himself all over the bed.   
Claude immediately went into action as he grabbed the other's shoulders and forced him down to the bed. Unaware of the identity who grabbed him, Sebastian kicked harder than ever, missing Claude's stomach but managed to kick inbetween his legs, earning colorful language from the spider himself. "What in the devil has gotten to you Michaelis!?!"

"S-STOP! STOP TELLING ME THIS!!!I DIDNT KILL THEM FOR PLEASURE! THEY **DESTROYED** ME*cough* *wheeze* THEY **PUNISHED** ME AT THE HANDS OF A PREIST!!!DO YOU REALLY*cough*THINK I WOULD **KILL** THEM FOR NO **REASON**!?!" Sebastian shouted.

Claude loosened his touch a little at the sight of the broken demon. It didn't matter if the entire house was up right now thanks to Sebastian. As much as he loathed the demon, there wasn't much to think about now while he tries so hard to not break his shoulders. Thoughts of him just leaving Sebastian as he continued his episode was out of the question. Was it worth it to go beside his master's order?

The spider was so deep in his thought he hasn't realized Sebastian was fully awake now. "Faustus..."he whispered.  
Claude ripped out of his thoughts and looked down at Sebastian. The younger one was now awake. No more screaming, kicking, and definitely colorful language.

"Faustus..." Sebastian whispered again before closing his eyes in full embarrassment. How Claude had managed to get here was out of the question. It was the idea that of all the people who could've been here, **he** had to be one of them.

Claude knew why. He had just witnessed something that the raven never dared to even think about. Which gave Claude a choice. Leave as if nothing happened only to brag about it to his master, or ask himself was it worth it to..... _ **soothe**_ the demon.

Looking up at the demon in thought, Sebastian at the moment felt like pushing him off, but all he feel the burning sensation in his eye as a single, solitary, tear ran down his cheek.   
Claude snapped out of his thoughts to see the raven crying. If this were any other day they would be at each others necks, quarreling or fighting. Secretly enjoying it since they had no other worthy opponent. But now wasn't the time. Heat rose in between the spider's cheeks as he raised a finger and wiped the tear off of Sebastian's face.

Which meant yes, it really was worth it, because for the first time in his life since years ago, the brood demon has finally showed emotion. Pity.

_Isn't it odd how pain and pity both have the letter "P" in it? Or is it just me?_

Claude Faustus wasn't always so emotionless. In fact, he, as the youngest of his family, was the only demon born with the ability to have emotions. But, poor Faustus, his cruel siblings tore the feeling out of him. Broke him to the core. To him, pain is the only thing that will give him the ability to smile.  
So here he was now, bending down next to the a pained demon. Sebastian had opened his eyes at, what was considered soft, Claude's touch,before shedding another tear.

If it was possible, it would've broke the demon down completely. The spider always thought having no emotions was for the better good. But that wasn't the case. As ridiculous as it seemed, he let his emotions overtake him, and truly felt sorry for the raven.  
Standing up from his knees, he took off his tailcoat and vest. Throwing them across the room with his shoes, he then picked Sebastian up bridal style. Sitting back down on the bed, he turned the smaller demon around to face him.   
The raven blushed at the sudden movement, questioning on what he should do. Earning a reassuring look from the spider, he wrapped his legs around Claude's back, allowing the older one to pull him closer.

"Faustus....",He whispered again before more several tears fell from his crimson eyes. The spider wiped them away and let the small one rest his head on his shoulders, long, slim, soft arms wrapped around his neck.

On the outside, Claude felt sick and disgusted at what he was doing. But deep down, pass the barrier believing his own emotions had betrayed him, he felt glad his master had ordered him to come here. No-glad he had the opportunity to see this side of Sebastian Michaelis. Sad, pained, yet able to sit like this in his arms, welcoming the comfort. Or that his worse enemy got to see this side of him. Soft, gentle, and caring.

"Not a word about this or your cute little master is done for _Michaelis_."

But Sebastian wasn't listening. He had fallen asleep already. Claude tried to force a frown, but a smile placed it instead.

A _real_ , genuine one.


	3. Those Butlers, Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun with this!

_Mommy_ _,_ _I've_ _never_ _heard_ _of_ _this_ _game_ _before_

_Trust_ _me_ _sweetheart_ _,_ _you'll_ _know_

_I'm_ _confused_

_Just_ _close_ _your_ _eyes_ _and_ _count_ _to_ _10_

_Mommy_ _..........._ _why_ _do_ _you_ _have_ _a_ _knife_ _.........._ _are_ _you_ _...._

It was the crack of dawn. The earliest time, yet the right time for a certain butler to wake up in order to be ready for his master. May I intend the Earl is not a morning person.

Crimson eyes peeked out of the lids as Sebastian opened them. What was expected to be in a pool of sweat and panting heavily was all pushed away from his mind as he noticed something...off.  
Instead of laying down, he was sitting in the lap of a person, who although of his tall and muscular content, held him gently as if he was a child. The raven also noticed he himself looked as if he was holding on for dear life.

"I see your awake," a deep, soothe, familiar voice spoke.

Flashbacks of his terrifying episode and Claude comforting him raced through Sebastian's mind. Wait, _**Claude**_!?!  
The raven immediately lifted his head and and pushed back, only to get a jolt from Claude, an action that caused Sebastian to jerk the wrong way and pull him and the spider off of the bed.

Oh.Joyful.Colorful.Language.Indeed.

As they hit the floor, both parties froze at the sound of a _crack_ _!_ Indicating something was broken. Claude looked up from the demon beneath him to see what once was his glasses, in pieces.  
Normally he wouldn't care since he had an extra in his pocket. But something about this one being broken made him a bit angry. No, _pissed_ _._

"What the devil Michaelis!?! If I hadn't known any better I could've sworn you had ADHD!"

Now, Now, reader. You might be thinking such a thing as ADHD never existed in the Victorian era yet. But might I inquire that perhaps it did, it just wasn't fully explained yet.

Sebastian was surprised on Claude's sudden snap at him. He didn't mean to break the other demon's glasses as supposed to what happened last night. All he needed was some answers. Especially since the spider demon was still here at the moment.

_As_ _if_ _he_ _didn't_ _have_ _another_ _master_ _to_ _attend_ _to_ _.._ He thought.

But something about this whole confusion angered him. What was Faustus implying on when he chose to comfort him? To tease him about it and never hear the end of it? Or boast about it to the entire Trancy household, and somehow manage to pass through the ears of a Phantomhive brat?  
"What, exactly gives you the right," he hissed.

Claude looked up at the younger demon. Perhaps he shouldn't have went off on the demon. He just went through all more than hell and here the amber-eyed demon is scolding him for something so little that can be replaced easily.   
But he sensed something else was bothering Michaelis at the moment.

"What exactly gives you the right to ever step foot in here after what the hell you did last year!?!" Sebastian hissed. Did I mention before Sebastian was under Claude?

Faustus gave a bored expression to the raven. How many times does he need to be reminded of _that_!?!  
"I was simply following my masters orders to come here for a little prank," he replied bodily before realizing he worded the entire sentence wrong.  
Reader, ever had an argument with your friend, who is so ignorant and fast to jump to conclusions that when you get tired of it, you reply back so firm-like to let them know the argument us getting nowhere?  
Well, think about it. You were so serious in saying it that you've forgotten that it might affect you also, especially if you....er.....worded it wrong......

"Then I assume you are satisfied with what you saw!?! I assume you only stayed with me just to go brag about it with your master on how I whimpered and cry as if I wasn't a demon and over 1,000 years old!?!"

No one knows a demon's age. I would be surprised if they still remembered their birthday. Hint.Hint.Claude.

The raven himself was so furious and outraged with the demon on top of him,he wanted ever-so-badly to lash him right here. But, of course, wouldn't that be repeating last year, since all these demons do is fight? Or will Sebastian permanently create destruction on the spider? Because no words, not even my own, can describe his anger.  
He hasn't even noticed the amount of water known as tears running down his cheeks. But, Claude did.

He stood up from the angered raven and sat right back down next to him. He then picked up Sebastian by his arms and put him in the same position they slept like. The voice, only known as soft and evidently will become the only known gentle voice coming from the brood demon himself, spoke.

"If I had wanted to brag about it, I would've already left you the moment you fell asleep on my shoulder. Michaelis, may I inquire that as we are here now, the least I could do is keep this a secret between us. You and I both know that this wont be pleasant if our masters discover this."

"But why, why did you stay Claude? You've got your damn near revenge on me for killing you! Why the hell did you stay!?!"

The reply itself smacked Claude immediately in the face. It never occurred to him why he did stay with Sebastian. It wasn't like he had actually affections for the Phantomhive butler.

"Pity...", he mumbled without thinking.

Sebastian, hearing the word gave a shocks expression. Claude Faustus, of all demons, showed emotion. Whether or not his question or the act he pulled last night triggered it, he indeed was surprised.  
But, like Claude, he had pride. He wasn't gonna let some emotionless demon who acted as is feelings never existed take it. His fears were another story.

"I...don't _need_ your pity Faustus!"

Claude opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian wasn't finished.

"I want you to get the hell out! Leave and have some decency to pretend this never happened! I do believe we have masters to attend to, so go on! Leave me alone! And never, ever, even think of coming back! I HATE YOU! I DESPISE YOU! YOU DARE STEAL MY MASTER UNDER MY NOSE TO ONLY COME BACK AND PITY ME!?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I AM A DEMON TOO!?! I KNOW WHAT TRICK YOU ARE PULLING!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

He shouted in Claude's face.

But the spider wasn't listening. He never did after hearing those dreadful three words. _I_ _hate_ _you_ _._ _Hate_ _....._  
Reader, understand that all throughout Claude's life, he's heard that word over and over again. His own family would say it. Because of the way he was born.   
His friends said it, because of who he was. His own master said it, because of what he did.

Normally he wouldn't care, the word is not as strong as these humans claims it is.  
But never did Claude notice how ugly the word was, until it was thrown at his face, by none other than Sebastian Michaelis.

_What_ _,_ _what_ _happened_ _to_ _me_ _?_ _Normally_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _give_ _a_ _damn_ _...._ _But_ _now_ _,_ _hearing_ _it_ _from_ _him_ _,_ _I_ _........._ _I_ _know_ _its_ _true_ _nature_ _._ _Hate_ _isn't_ _a_ strong _word_ _,_ _its_ _a_ _disgusting_ _piece_ _of_ _venom_ _._ _That's_ _how_ _Sebastian_ _sees_ _it_ _,_ _that's_ _how_ _he_ _sees_ _me_ _._

"Very well then, I'll leave, but before I do, I have a question for you."

As Sebastian stood up, Claude did the same before grabbing his tailcoat and shoes to put them on. Not once looking up to the raven's face. It seems Faustus has returned, or his emotions were once again lost within him.

Michaelis however couldn't give a damn. To which he ignored the twinging feeling in his chest that he had been to harsh on the demon. Pushing back the loose strands of his raven black hair, his eyes lit a fuchsia color.   
"Well then, what is it!?!" He spat out with so much hatred and venom and the back of the spider.

"If you knew what trick I was playing, I assume you knew my next move, don't you?"

In the blink of an eye, he was gone, heading off to his own soul. True, it was going to be a struggle concerning how he was gonna explain this to Alois, but not once, never ever, will he forget his encounter with the raven.

Michaelis clenched his hands in pure anger. This will most definitely be the first and last time someone like _Faustus_ will ever see this side of him.

_Weak_ _._ _**Hurt** _ _._ _Pained_ _._

"That idiot forgot his glasses, broken or not."


	4. Trancy, Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois questions Claude's wherabouts.

There had been a loud _Bang_ _!_ in the upper room. Hannah immediately tore herself away from whatever she was doing in the kitchen.

Alois Trancy was clenching his fists in pain. Seconds ago he had banged it against the table in pure anger. Once again, his Butler had left him.   
But who was he to complain? It was obvious Claude still wasn't over Ciel's soul. So if he were to walk through this door right now battered up and bruised there wasn't much need of an explanation.  
At the same time however, he was worried sick for the spider. What if Sebastian sensed him and done him for good? There was no doubt that the raven wouldnt forget what had happened last year. Perhaps he too had planned his own revenge, knowing fully well Claude will return at any cost.

"That would make my order useless. And if yesterdays events turned out wrong imagine what could happen if Ciel himself heard about this?"

There was a soft knock on the door. "Master, as you alright? I heard a noise."

The boy scoffed. He had forgotten there were other servants in the house. "Of course I'm alright! Go back to doing your jobs!"

Seconds later her footsteps faded away. Alois sighed. "What the hell are you up to Claude!?!"


	5. Phantomhive, Michaelis, Super Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel isn't happy with the upcoming of Sebastian's tardiness

Ciel knew the moment he'd woken up by the voice of Tanaka that something was wrong. Where was the idiotic cat loving demon bastard with his morning tea and scones?

"Tanaka, do you have any clue to the whereabouts of my butler?" He says with a hint of anger. Tanaka smiles in advance. "He's probably preparing breakfast in the kitchen. It's ok for people to forget certain things Master. That's why the servants of the Phantomhive Estate are here."

_Tch_ _._ _Sebastian_ _would_ _be_ _the_ _last_ _to_ _forget_ _something. Unless_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _on_ _purpose_ _to_ _annoy_ _me_ _._ "I guess the matter can't be helped. You're dismissed Tanaka."

 Gloved fingers fiddle with the broken pair of glasses. He was supposed to be in the kitchen making breakfast. It was half past the time since the young master was to be awaken, Tanaka would undoubtedly taken care of that. Something however drawn his attention to the glasses.

Seconds later they were shoved inside his tailcoat. "Why the hell am I even thinking about him? What's done is done. The matter alone isn't going to cook the breakfast nor clean the den....for the third time."

In a swift motion, the raven made his way from the bathroom to the door when suddenly a knock paused his footsteps.

"S-Sebastian sir? It's Finnian. Tanaka has taken your absence into account and the Earl wants to know where you are."

_Shit_ _._ Worrying his young master was the last thing he wants to do. He steps out of the bathroom. Tanaka would undoubtedly be with Ciel. So he makes his way to the kitchen.

 

"Today's breakfast is Parfait with orange slices and bread. Would you like a cup of tea Master?"

"This is the third time you've said that." Ciel raises a brow as his cup is millimeters from his lips.

"Is it?," Sebastian couldn't recall him every doing that. He had a perfect memory. Its only been thirty minutes. He couldn't have said that twice. "I believe you are pranking me young master."

"I'm not." Ciel snaps. A little tea spills on his finger due to his outburst. "What has gotten into you? First you are not even here to dress me and now you assume I'm pranking you for a slip up? Sebastian have been hit in the head? I doubt this is the doing of seeing Mirabella."

Mirabella was a small black cat Sebastian took it. The only one magically not allergic. "I didn't see her this morning. No master, nothing is the matter. I guess some days I get lightheaded."

He hated lying to Ciel. Ciel hated being lied to. "Tell me the truth," he slips his eye patch off to reveal the contract seal. "And nothing but the truth."

_Sure_ _,_ _Claude_ _just_ _pops_ _in_ _my_ _window_ _like_ _his_ _death_ _didn't_ _occur_ _last_ _year_ _and_ _hugs_ _his_ _own_ _murderer_ _._ "Bocchan, I assure you nothing is wrong. I'll fix my act before violin lessons start." _Did_ _I_ _mention_ _his_ _glasses_ _are_ _like_ _totally_ _in_ _my_ _tailcoat_ _?_ _Huh_ _Bocchan_ _?_

The blue haired raises his eye in suspicion. He'll save the matter for a game of chess. "Just go make sure the servants aren't destroying the mansion. The last thing I need is someone doing my job."

"Oh master you truly are the cruel one. You would destroy your own home?"

Ciel smirks. "I'm flattered."

 

He knew his Butler had a sense of knowing presences. That never stopped Ciel. He simply watches Sebastian sweep the main hall from afar. Drinking the usual Earl Gray. Something was going on with his butler.

"M-master?"

Ciel jumps at little at the voice. It was Mey-rin. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I couldn't help but notice that you were watching Sebastian and I.....are you alright sire?"

"Peachy. Sebastian was acting rather odd this morning and I'm ready to get to the bottom of it. He lied to me and that's a serious issue. Since you are here, this is one order you cant mess up. Which means you will need to take off your glasses."

Mey-rin panicked. There were certain limits as in her demeanor when the glasses are off. She could kill anything in sight and not be aware. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes. You're quiet, sneaky, and well trained. I need you and only you to spy on my butler. Find out what's wrong. Then report it to me. Understand?"

She salutes in return. "Yes Master!"  
  



	6. Faustus, We Meet Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butlers clash together once more.

_SLAP_

"Where the hell were you!?! I was worried sick thinking he murdered you again!" Alois's voice rung through the Trancy Manor. He was downright pissed at his butler. "If you were really just after Ciel's soul do you think I was a fool for not knowing!?!"  _What could Claude say?_ The state Sebastian was in left no room to joke about. He couldn't tell him master, not after what he did. No matter the times he's lied to Alois, this was the hardest. "I'm afraid you are mistaken your Majesty, I never craved Ciel's soul last night. There was indeed a struggle with Michaelis and might I intend it didn't end well."

His butler was in perfect shape. Come to think of it, there was something missing. "He destroyed your glasses?"

_Shit_ _._ This was the conclusion to his tingling sensation of forgetting something. Reader, although Demons could see perfectly fine, Claude Faustus was a sucker for glasses. They were like a fling he couldn't get rid of. He always had a spare in his coat pocket. Losing that certain pair bugged him. "It would seem so. Now, since that is out of our hands. Has Hannah made you breakfast?"

The young boy sighs, defeated. "Yeah, eggs with bacon and grits. That lousy maid forgot my tea however. You know how I like it. Don't you Claude?"

"Served with milk, honey, and ten spoons of sugar."

"Sweetness is at hand." His tongue flicks to show the golden contract shining on his tongue.

 

Here lies the trio once again. Hannah in her emo corner. Claude occasionally staring out of the window. Alois toying with the chess pieces."So you never found out information to get revenge on him?" Alois asks out of the blue. The situation got on his last nerve and was getting rather boring. "No sire. The birds are rather quiet today..." Claude's voice trails off as he continues to look out the window. Deep in thought. Both Alois and Hannah gave odd looks. "What's gotten into you twat!?! I didn't ask about the birds flower boy! I asked about Ciel's butler!"

He snaps the spider demon from his thoughts. "I'm sorry Master, you were saying?"

"Butler! Ciel's Butler!"

"Ciel has a butler?"

Claude knew what his master had meant. It wasn't his place to tell. This secret had a dire abstract to it. He'd love to find out more about it before ever reporting it to his master. After all, this was his prize to obtain. All thanks to Alois Trancy. Hannah disliked stupidity. Alois hated being played for it. "Clause Faustus, I demand you tell me what's going on or else..."

"There is noth-"

"Nothing you say? Fine, then I order you to go find Michaelis again. This time you will bring back something valuable! Hannah, make sure he walks out."

The silver hued bows in respect as she opens the door. Setting out as the spider demon follows in monotone. Not knowing whether to be relieved or disappointed. This moment as of now was akward enough.

"I assume you have feelings for Michaelis?"

"That's none of your business, Hannah." Claude never took it into mind that he hated Hannah. There was just something about her he never liked.

"Claude, wait."

He pauses his steps. Only turning his head to face her. She opens her mouth to speak. "I'm serious. You normally don't doze off like this and I know what it feels like to have feelings for someone."

_Of_ _course_ _she_ _would_ _know_ _._ _Rejection_ _follows_ _her_ _like_ _a_ _lost_ _puppy_ _._ _Shouldn't_ _she_ _be_ _the_ _emotionless_ _one_ _?_ "You've made that very clear. Its odd for a lady such like you to still be at most hand with no lover. But what can I say? That word has a venom that even I can't act upon. Love is a beautiful pain with endless endings. It can either end in an ugly miracle, or a pretty disaster."

With the turn of his heel, he was gone.

 

Twigs snap at the sound of his feet. He wasn't sure to tread, or to just stomp his way off. "Couldn't the young master just give me a break?"

It was truly tiring to work for a brat, despite how much of a son Alois was to Claude. He'd never possibly think to even love someone as much as that. As far as mates, you'd go a long way if you wanted that to happen.The spider was so deep in thought, he couldn't recall the moment something was in his way. A body as stiff as his. Standing directly in the middle of the path. Claude would've lashed about on this stranger. There was something familiar that stopped him.

"M-Michaelis..?" The raven makes a sharp turn. "What're you doing here!?! Wasn't last night enough!?!" He snaps recognizing the familiar golden eyed demon.

A vibrating motion chizzles through Claude. He still wasn't used to being around Sebastian. His heart was beating as fast as ever. Demons weren't suppose to have hearts. Blackness was what replaced them once they've transformed, or are born. _What was so special about him that made Claude second guess the features of a demon?_  "I was ordered by my young master to fetch you. You know, the occasional let's finish each other off order. The real question is what are you doing here, in the forest?"

Sebastian's glare intensifies. "That's none of your concern. I-"

"Then if it isn't my concern you don't have the right to know mine. But, since I told you, I hope you're happy. Good day, Michaelis."

He has failed his mission once again. The only good part was now he's confirmed these feelings were just a mirage. The raven demon clearly doesn't want him in his presence, so there was no worries about the future latter. He should be focused on how to explain this to his master.

Giving Michaelis one last look, before turning away to go back to the Trancy Manor. Leaving a baffled Michaelis to retrace what had just occurred.


	7. Michaelis, The Beautiful Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, I order you to kill me, how would you feel, knowing your hunger days are over?

"Goodnight, _Bocchan_ _."_

"Stay with me until I fall asleep."

This was always their ideal ending to a long day. Sebastian didn't want the master in his life; rather in his dreams. He'd already sensed the boy was suspicious. Mey-rin was smart with her antics, seeing that it drove him to leave the manor. The dark blue haired boy sat up in his bed. Shifting to face his Butler. "Sebastian, tell me the truth. What bothered you this morning?"

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought you truly care for me, young master."

"Tch. That's not the point. Stop changing the subject.You are bound by the contract to never lie nor betray me! What's so important that you must hide it from me, the Earl Phantomhive!?!"

Sebastian swore on his lack of freedom he'd never get mad at the young master. No matter the attitude or situation. The dire Claude Faustus however was not to be discussed. It put him in between a rock and hard place; to expose his dreams to sheer embarrassment or to cover for a spider demon. "I'm afraid you leave me no choice Young Master. Go ahead and threaten to decipher my actions. The matter is very tiring and I wish to not discuss. Master or not, remember who's the demon and who's the mortal. Your move, _King_ _._ The knight has made his L."

 

He probably shouldn't have said that. The trust his master held for him would with a doubt decrease. He never intended this day would come.

Loosing his tie to put it down with the rest of his clothes, he lays back. His raven hair was in a calm manner. Fuschia eyes drooping of exhaustion. Demons almost never slept. It was a luxury they _had_. A cruel paradise Sebastian _has_.

As he stares at the ceiling, breathing the air in. Wondering the near events that were about to take place. If he has another episode, Faustus might come again. That is, if his message wasn't clear enough. The spider demon didn't need blackmail material to get back at a plan failed. The young master will give him the cold shoulder and secretly send the servants to watch him.

As if his nightmares weren't _ungodly_ enough.

His vision is clouded. The chills claw at his back. This is what the night has come to. An endless phase. Sebastian was always able to tell actions ten seconds before it happened. The sad part is, his dreams weren't on that list.   
**Especially** **not** **this** **one** **.**

~•~

_Ciel_ _Phantomhive_ _stands_ _on_ _the_ _balcony_ _._ _Gazing_ _at_ _the_ _glowing_ _orange_ _sun_ _._ _It_ _was_ _a_ _beautiful_ _horizon_ _for_ _a_ _rather_ _boring_ _day_ _._

_"_ _My_ _my_ _,_ _Young_ _Master_ _._ _You_ _enjoy_ _the_ _sunset_ _more_ _than_ _your_ _violin_ _lessons_ _."_ _Sebastian_ _curts_ _setting_ _the_ _instrument_ _down_ _._ _It_ _was_ _tiring_ _that_ _the_ _boy_ _never_ _managed_ _to_ _progress_ _._ _Lessons_ _after_ _lessons_ _,_ _yet_ _no_ _sign_ _of_ _improvement_ _._ _The_ _butler_ _doubt's_ _he'd_ _be_ _interested_ _in_ _piano_ _._

_Ciel_ _says_ _nothing_ _._ _Blue_ _eyes_ _stay_ _glued_ _to_ _the_ _sun_ _._ _It_ _was_ _rare_ _,_ _being_ _the_ _seventeen_ _year_ _old_ _Earl_ _has_ _the_ _all_ _the_ _time_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _to_ _do_ _such_ _a_ _thing_ _._ _His_ _mind_ _was_ _in_ _a_ _trance_ _._ _It_ _wasn't_ _one_ _of_ _those_ _happy_ _ones_ _either_ _._

_Crimson_ _eyes_ _fill_ _with_ _worries_ _._ _His_ _master_ _wasn't_ _sick_ _._ _Things_ _were_ _going_ _good_ _so_ _far_ _._ _Unless_ _a_ _possession_ _dare_ _tarnish_ _the_ _sweet_ _soul_ _of_ _Ciel_ _Phantomhive_ _._ _That_ _he_ _despised_ _._ _Sebastian_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _to_ _the_ _bottom_ _of_ _this_ _._

_"_ _Bocchan_ _,_ _are_ _you_ _alright_ _?"_

_Silence_ _was_ _at_ _must_ _._ _Ciel_ _couldn't_ _manage_ _a_ _single_ _word_ _._ _A_ _thought_ _he'd_ _been_ _analyzing_ _for_ _days_ _was_ _stuck_ _in_ _his_ _head_ _._ _This_ _wasn't_ _the_ _ordinary_ _._ _It_ _was_ _a_ _touchy_ _subject_ _;_ _he_ _had_ _to_ _mind_ _that_ _his_ _Butler_ _can_ _too_ _read_ _minds_ _._ ** _So_** ** _it_** ** _was_** ** _best_** ** _to_** ** _not_** ** _think_** ** _about_** ** _it_** ** _._**

_"_ _If_ _you_ _are_ _still_ _upset_ _about_ _the_ _cake_ _thing_ _,_ _I_ _could_ _perhaps_ _cut_ _a_ _piece_ _for_ _you_ _._ _I_ _warn_ _you_ _however_ _,_ _don't_ _expect_ _this_ _from_ _me_ _at_ _times_ _._ _Only_ _doing_ _this_ _for_ _your_ _good_ _."_ _He_ _was_ _scared_ _._ _He_ _shouldn't_ _be_ _._ _If_ _Ciel_ _was_ _driving_ _himself_ _into_ _those_ _dark_ _thoughts_ _,_ _why_ _couldn't_ _he_ _see_ _it_ _?_ _He's_ _saved_ _his_ _master_ _from_ _a_ _bullet_ _once_ _,_ _he_ _can_ _always_ _do_ _it_ _again_ _._ _The_ _only_ _thing_ _was_ _his_ _master_ _not_ _being_ _direct_ _nor_ _saying_ _a_ _thing_ _._ _To_ _think_ _they_ _were_ _fussing_ _over_ _a_ _violin_ _ten_ _minutes_ _ago_ _._

**Until** **Now** **,**

_"_ _Sebastian_ _Michaelis_ _,"_  
 _The_ _boy_ _turns_ _around_ _to_ _face_ _his_ _butler_ _._ _Tension_ _gets_ _thicker_ _at_ _the_ _moment_ _his_ _eye patch_ _is_ _thrown_ _on_ _the_ _floor_ _,_ _showing_ _the_ _contract_ _._ _Lips_ _turn_ _upward_ _into_ _a_ _smile_ _;_ _a_ _rare_ _specimen_ _._ _He_ _even_ _looks_ _as_ _if_ _he's_ _going_ _to_ _cry_ _._  
 _"_ _What_ _would_ _you_ _do_ _if_ _I_ _ordered_ _you_ _to_ _kill_ _me_ _?"_

_"_ _Bo_ _..._ _cchan_ _.."_

~•~

The demon arises from the bed. Eyes alert as he dangerously flings about. A certain angle turns into a mishap as he falls back towards the floor.

That was, if a pair of strong arms weren't there to catch him.

"Faustus..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved this story from Wattpad, if anyone from that website read this story already.


	8. Trancy, A Spider's Conjuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah reveals Claude's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cool to give the demons names. I was reminded their names as of now weren't their first.

"Must you be so hard on Claude?"

Alois snaps his head at Hannah. "What do you mean by that!?! He lied to me and still abandoned me after I told him how I felt!"  _Hannah_ _would_ _never_ _understand_ _what_ _it's_ _like_ _to_ _love_ _someone_ _._ _Her_ _wrath_ _would_ _break_ _it_ _._ Alois sits in his usual chair. Watching his spider demon twiddle with flowers outside in the cold. For his punishment was to stay out there for the night.

"You must understand him Alois. Do you think he was a monster like this all of his life?"

"He's a demon....what do you expect?" He really wasn't in the mood to even talk about Claude.

"Well, for your inform-" " _My_ information!?! Who are you to tell me what my information is? I am Alois Trancy, the master of the Trancy Household! The Queen's spider! You, as a servant shouldn't tell me a thing as if I were a child!"

Hannah arose from her corner. "Why don't you take a look in the mirror!?! In my eye I see a broken child, one seeking answers but letting his pride block that!"

Frustrated, Alois threw china from his dresser onto the wall. "You can't tell me a thing! You took Luka from me!"

"He only did it to fulfill your wishes!"

"Lies! LIES! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

Hannah rushes over to the young earl. Wrapping her arms around him. He thrashed and kicked and screamed. Demanding her to get off. None the less worked. So he stops, breaking into tears.

"Why..?"

"......."

"Why do you defend Claude so much? See what he's doing to us?"

"......us?"

"You were like a mother to me. You were t-the only o-one that care-d-d."

"....your....highness."

"Tell me." Alois snaps.

The demon jumps a little. "Tell you what?"

"Don't play stupid," he sniffs a little, wailing his tears. "Tell me why I shouldn't be so hard on that venom picking the yellow daffodils."

**Claude** **Faustus's** **real** **name** **is** **Damien** **Faustino** **.** **When** **the** **demon** **was** **born** **,** **the** **first** **thing** **his** **single** **mother** **and** **twelve** **older** **brothers** **and** **sisters** **knew** **was** **that** **he** **was** **...** **_different_ ** **_._ ** **He** **wasn't** **vicious** **like** **the** **other** **demons** **.** **He** **wore** **glasses** **,** **human** **children's** **clothes** **,** **and** **loved** **to** **read** **.** **He** **even** **spoke** **in** **English** **and** **it** **terrified** **his** **siblings** **.** **His** **mother** **however** **loved** **him** **,** **because** **he** **was** **born** **with**   
******something** **no** **other** **demon** **had** **:** **The** **ability** **to** **love** **,** **and** **have** **fear** **.**

"You're lying," he says. "Claude couldn't have...."

"Shhh." Hannah raises a soft finger to his lips. Alois shrugs it off and snuggles closer into her arms.

**Jealous** **of** **all** **the** **attention** **he** **was** **getting** **from** **their** **mother** **,** **for** **such** **a** **gift** **was** **delicate** **and** **sacred** **,** **his** **siblings** **decided** **the** **only** **way** **to** **make** **him** **a** **true** **demon** **was** **to** **tear** **the** **love** **out** **of him.** **They** **destroyed** **his** **books** **.** **Broke** **his** **glasses** **.** **Told** **him** **the** **humans** **were** **the** **real** **demons** **,** **that** **he** **was** **going** **to** **be** **a** **disgrace** **to** **his** **mother** **if** **he** **didn't** **kill** **them** **off** **.** **So** **he** **went** **about** **and** **set** **a** **plague** **on** **a** **certain** **town** **.** **Little** **did** **he** **know** **,** **a** **demon** **by** **the** **name** **of** **Michaelis** **was** **already** **setting** **the** **"** **Black** **Death** **"** **in** **that** **same** **town** **.** **Doing** **it** **as** **well** **turned** **into** **a** **massive** **mess** **.** **Soon** **,** **the** **majority** **of** **Europe** **was** **in** **a** **crisis** **.**   
**He** **ran** **home** **,** **full** **of** **pride** **to** **show** **his** **mother** **.** **Only** **for** **her** **to** **have** **a** **heart** **attack** **and** **drop** **dead** **.** **For** **her** **only** **gifted** **son** **,** **had** **turned** **into** **a** **monster** **.**   
**His** **siblings** **blamed** **him** **for** **killing** **their** **mother** **,** **and** **they** **banished** **him** **from** **the** **Faustino** **household** **,** **forever** **.**   
**Years** **pass** **,** **and** **the** **demon** **realized** **that** **hell** **was** **a** **cruel** **predicament** **.** **In** **order** **to** **survive** **it** **,** **he** **had** **to** **be** **just** **as** **cruel** **as** **them** **.** **He** **slowly** **forgotten** **how** **to** **love** **,** **or** **how** **to** **know** **its** **okay** **to** **cry** **or** **be** **scared** **.** **He** **was** **fast** **on** **learning** **how** **to** **kill** **,** **feel** **nothing** **.** **Not** **even** **pity** **.** **Or** **regret** **.** **He** **was** **turning** **into** **the** **monster** **his** **siblings** **wanted** **him** **to** **be** **.** **The** **sma** **ll** **innocent** **demon** **died** **and** **was** **buried** **next** **to** **his** **mother's** **shattered** **heart** **.** **Her** **loving** **Damien** **,** **was** **now** **a** **coldhearted** **Claude** **Faustus** **.**

"You can't be serious." Alois stood up from her embrace. "You mean to tell me, that Claude used to have emotions, but now thanks to his siblings he's an evil bastard!?!"

Hannah too stands up, snapping her fingers to call the triplets to clean up the broken China.

"What I'm saying is that if Claude continues down this path, the guilt and regret he will soon feel could kill him endlessly. If he were to, perhaps fall love with another broken soul, it would save him."

The young master huffs. It was clear he wasn't that certain soul. Yes, his past had to be without a doubt something no one wants to go through. Ciel's wasn't half good either. After all the effort to even have that Phantomhive soul.

"But who Hannah? Who is so broken and tormented enough to teach Claude how to love again? A mere mortal cannot be the answer!"

Hannah wasn't listening. She watched as Claude looked both ways, before running off in a given direction.


	9. Phantomhive, Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is outraged that Sebastian is keeping a secret from him

_Knock_ _,_ _Knock_ _._

"Come in." The earl responds setting his pen down.

Mey-rin opens the door, closing it quickly behind her. The maid makes her way over to Ciel, bowing down before she speaks. "I'm afraid to say there is nothing to report about Sebastian. He'-"

"What do you mean _nothing_!?!" The boy slams his fists down on the desk. "There's gotta be something!"

Mey-rin raises her hands in defeat. This was highly expected. "He rarely showed any suspicious acts Sire. My conclusions were that it wasn't much of a problem anyways."

Ciel slumps back in his seat, defeated. What a loss, thinking he'd get something. The demon really outsmarted him this time.

"Sir," Mey rin lifts a finger to pardon herself. "If I may ask, why are you so indecent as to why Sebastian was acting weird yesterday? Or was it the day before yesterday?" He opens his mouth to speak. Yet clamps it shut. It wasn't until this moment that he wasn't sure why. Surely there had to be some reason. "I don't know..." Ashamed, he turns his head away from Mey rin. "Is it because he was so defensive about his issue? If it really was nothing, hasn't he taken it into account that all of this is unnecessary"

Hiding it and demanding a challenge? Yes, that really was unnecessary. "You'd right on one part. That idiot is hiding something from me. Now that you've said that it makes sense now."

The maid is surprised. This marks the first that Ciel had praised her, and not for her own good so she won't break another set of China again.

Ciel looks back at her, resting his chin on his folded fingers prodded against his elbows on the desk. Thinking as the words river out of his mouth. "Sebastian has a secret that with no doubt he held for a long time. Something or someone must've triggered it that day, making him slip. Since the matter is personal, he refuses to tell me. Mey rin you are a genius."

Mey rin smiles. "Why thank-"

"Yet there's one slight issue."

"That is?"

_BANG_ _!_

"NO ONE, UNDER **MY** CIRCUMSTANCES, SHALL REFUSE TO CHALLENGE ME, THE KING! LIE IN **MY** FACE TO EMBARRASS ME, THE QUEEN'S WATCHDOG! KEEP A SECRET TO **BETRAY** ME, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!"

"Bocchan......."

Panting from his outrage, Ciel tries to retrace back into his calm state. Nothing was working yet. His Butler had a serious issue and getting upset over it only pissed him off more.

"Yes, Sebastian didn't over think how this was going to affect you, but Master, can you perhaps understand that some secrets are meant to be keep hidden?"

_What_ _does_ _she_ _mean_ _hidden_ _?_ "My temper levels are rising Mey rin, and you're not gonna like me when I'm really pissed. So you better make the pitch, _real_ _quick_ _."_

"What I'm saying is that there might be a threat, or a serious issue, that could either hurt you if you find out or be a sheer torture weapon for Sebastian if you find out. Pressing the matter on will never make him tell you, but I guarantee it'll make the issue worse than it already is."

The earl sits back in his chair. Giving her silence as an answer. His two index fingers as placed on his head. She concluded he was thinking it over. Suddenly, his closed eyes snap open.

"Fine, I'll leave it to rest. **But** **Mark** **M** **y** **W** **ords** _ **Sebastian**_ _ **Michaelis**_ _ **,**_ **if** **this** **causes** **you** **to** **betray** **me** **in** **any** **way** **,** **making** **you** **bound** **to** **me** **eternally** **will** **be** **heaven** **compared** **to** **what** **I** **have** **planned** **as** **your** **punishment**."

_You're_ _dismissed_ _,_ _Mey_ _Rin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't aiming for Ciel to be dramatic, but damn I love it.


	10. Faustus, Michaelis, The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Claude meet again.

Sebastian sat perched upon a tree branch, petting a cat with fur white as snow. The demon so lost in his fantasies he didn't even notice Claude was sitting next to him, much less the reason why they were both here.

Claude clears his throat. "I see you are happy with the feline I found for you."

"Bocchan is allergic to cats, so they were forbidden from the manor." Sebastian replies meekly giving the kittin a dab on the head.

"I see..." This conversation wasn't getting anywhere.

"Forbidden, such a... _forsaken_ word. Don't you think Faustus?" 

"If you are implying that what we are doing as of now is forbidden then I beg your pardon. This was clearly a waste of time."

The spider demon takes his leave, but not before a slender hand stops him by the stomach. "Why? Claude...why?"

"Highly unusual that you call me by my first name."

" _Answer_ _my_ _question_ _!"_

Claude sighs. The raven was just as stubborn as his nightmares. "I bought you here because of what happened that night. You, bought back a trigger and last year's events. So I decided to help you."

A pit of uneasiness suddenly came in Sebastian's throat. It felt funny, in a good way. He wasn't familiar with what gave him the urge, but damn was it tempting. The raven bursts into a fit of giggles.

That's right, Sebastian _fucking_ Michaelis laughed.

The spider wasn't too happy about it. "What's gotten into you lately!?! You're like a whole new demon! Who the hell are you and what have you done with the demon I fought a year ago!?!"

Sebastian stops laughing. "Shouldn't I be asking that question? Since when would someone like you want to help me?"

_Honestly_ _,_ _was_ _the_ _demon_ _that_ _stupid_ _?_ "When I licked Ciel's blood from my cheek a year ago, I was able to analyze some things that searching for his soul wouldn't do. Your master may not be the brightest, but he surely isn't the dumbest. He's going to find out about these dreams. And you know what's the first thing he'll say?"

Now the red eyed demon was confused. His master couldn't possibly still be pissed at him. If it doesn't concern the Phantomhive's being, Ciel would drop it and move on.

"Betrayal, Michaelis. He'd think you'd betray him because you are hiding this from him."

"Liar, you don't know a thing about my master. One lick from the blood doesn't define a nation of my young master." Sebastian was getting rather angry at Claude. The spider didn't know a thing. He wasn't gonna sit here and listen to it either.

Setting the neglected cat down, he palms the branch before hoisting himself to jump off.

"Hell isn't the only cruel place Sebastian. Humans have a sense of evil no matter how stronger the devil is than them. After all, isn't that the purpose of hell? Ciel can trust you with his life, but one slip, and that'll change forever."

He didn't want to admit it, but Claude had a point. Ciel was a boy who trusted easily and look where it landed him. Stuck at the hands of a demon butler who can't even trust himself.

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it? I can't control my dreams, my powers, not even my own body. I'm not even sure if I can trust you of all people."

Claude jumps off of the branch. Making his way over to the other demon as he speaks. "You don't need to. All I'm asking is that you come here at this same spot tomorrow morning. I'll help you tame the dreams."

" _Tch_ _._ Tame, help, pity. Those three words never mix with you. Why is it that they do now?"

They were merely centimeters away now. Sebastian with his arms crossed; Claude with his hands in his pockets. Both aware of the intimacy but said nothing.

"Sebastian, there's alot that you don't know about me or my past. I'm not the demon you saw me as last year. If you'd just give me a chance, then we could part and never speak of this again."

The raven rolls his eyes, setting his chin down to avoid eye contact. Claude raises his face up with two fingers, eyes strangely filled with mahogany and worry.

"You proved to me that you care about your master. The last thing you would want him to see is this side of you, _broken_ _,_ _tormented_ _,_ _and_ _alone_ _._ The last thing he wants is for you to betray him. So I ask again, give me this chance."

_You_ _were_ _my_ _sole_ _enemy_ _the_ _day_ _you_ _craved_ _my_ _master's_ _soul_ _._ _Yet_ _,_ _why_ _is_ _it_ _so_ _hard_ _to_ _stay_ _away_ _from_ _you_ _?_  
  



	11. Michaelis, Master for a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude becomes Sebastian's master and gets an insight on his past

" _Again_ _!?!"_

Tanaka gives the master a sorry look as he spins the morning tea. Two days in a row with Sebastian not being here was going to be a problem.

"If I may-"

"Remind me to kill him when those _dumbass_ servants find him."

"Yes, my lord.

 

The raven patches himself on the soft grass to gaze at the sky. He's been waiting and there was still no sign of Claude Faustus. It wouldn't save him the trouble if be returned back to the Phantomhive Manor. As the raven is about to stand, a light weight object is put on his head. Panicked, he whips around to come face to face with a smug look on Claude Faustus's face. "What the devil?"

"Hope you like it, _Master_ _."_

"Are you on dru-" Sebastian cut himself off as he felt flowers through his gloved hand. It was a flower crown; a _got_ _damn_ flower crown. Sebastian sighs. "Explain."

"Well, Michaelis, sitting down as if I were a therapist to talk about your problems wouldn't do much. Bringin you out here for no reason-that's out of the question. So I thought this would help."

"Acting like a princess and giving me flowers?" The raven spits back.

Claude shakes his head. "Being your butler of course. Think of it as a distraction, or rather being open minded. After all, no secrets are to be keep in the Faustian Contract."  _f_ _the_ _shade_ _wasn't_ _dignified_ _._ Sebastian sighs, not bothering to deal with the stupid thing on his head. "Fine, I'll play along."

"Tea or Coffee, Master?"

"Tea." Sebastian bitterly says. He wasn't used to bring treated in such a way. Having to sit at a table in the middle of a garden was highly expected however. Claude always had a royal sense of liking, being that he referred Alois-or Jim, who knows, as Your Highness. The raven could take this into account. The spider pours the tea similar to how Sebastian does it. "What shall we have planned for the day? To sit and talk or take a stroll in this garden?"

"I prefer right here. I suspect you're plants have eyes and ears."

_Amusing_ _. "_ Oh dear, what an odd thought."

Claude sits as Sebastian drinks from his cup. The substance was a mixture of honey and milk. His absolute favorite.

"As scrumptious as this tea is, I feel as if this were too fantasized. Claude, If I may, were you planning to ask me something?"

Now this was getting somewhere. The spider leans in on his elbows. Chin resting upon his fingers as he gives Sebastian a smile. "Yes, indeed I was,

Nightmares are the form base of a terrifying control over the mind. The birth from fear. So I ask Sebastian, how did this all start?"

_"_ I lived a decent life. A scrawny little boy of whom short in any age as they came. My mother would come in from her job and pat my hair as she cooked for me. Mumbling about my father and how he'd come home soon. It wasn't until I got a little older that. _.*sigh*_ shit got hectic."

Claude's entire demeanor changed from that. Even through the calm breeze obstructing the sunlights rays Sebastian can still see the darkening expression take over Claude's face. "This was the year 897? Correct?"

"Yes." Sebastian replies sipping his tea more. Explaining this to an old rival wasn't what scared him. Claude was still on his list as suspicious. Who knows if this was Trancy's plot.

_"_ One day, Mama came in the house with tears down her face. I never seen her so worked up unless it was her job, but this was different. She just..kept glancing at me with this hard look. When I ask she'd only walk around me ranting on about ruling some kingdom. I never understood it.."

Claude was silent on this one.

The raven lifts a finger to his chin, thinking. "Your silence is a key. My mother did the exact same thing when I asked her..."

Claude chuckles. "Asked her what?"

Sebastian's faces hardens. "Did this have something to do with my Father."

The spider goes quiet again. 

 The raven takes a deep sigh, not even sure of how to explain or word this the nicest way possible.

"I killed her, Claude. There was just a blur of her screaming not to mention that man under this household. It must've been a motive, she's gone berserk and went on me. Yelling if she couldn't keep and raise me then no one could. So I switched positions and took charge....but it wasn't a simple child's play," There was an uncomfortable pause, the scene replaying a hundred times over in Sebastian's head. Each strangling cry from his mother crawling upon him like an old friend. Which shouldn't feel that way. "It takes alot of emotion to do so."

It wasn't that Claude couldn't register what he heard, it's what he saw through his golden eyes. In front of him was the famous Phantomhive Butler, loyal servant of the Queen's Watchdog and extraordinary in what he does, but also just as broken and tormented as he was. Could it be-he was capable of possesing what Claude had? Or did he always have that capability? "Why did mentioning your father upset her?"

"Lucifer. Does that name ring a bell?"

The spider demon nods. "My family had certain business affairs with him. Why?"

"You're looking at his heir next in line to rule over Hell. Something my mother dreaded the day I was born."


	12. Annafellows, Tresspassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maids have a certain talk

A silhouette hides behind the trees surrounding the Phantomhive Manor. Silver hair tracing her dress and apron. It was none other than Hannah, with news like none before.

_Who_ _would_ _expect_ _Claude_ _not_ _to_ _go_ _against_ _the_ _young_ _master's_ _orders_ _once_ _more_ _?_

Yes, indeed. Not only did the spider betray him, but the reason happened to be a ridiculous one. Sebastian Michaelis had... _nightmares_ _?_

Hannah didn't understand it. That was as low as Alois's love for the spider demon. Yet here was Claude, treating Sebastian as a Master just to get answers out of him over nightmares.

"If only he did such chivalry for Bocchan." She whispers before cascading herself in the darkness once more.

Fifteen feet above her, high as she can be, was none other then Mey Rin. Believed to be sleeping, she heard it all from the moment Hannah laid her first breath stepping into the estate of her Young Master.

She puts one hand in front of her. The other out yet closer to her. Her legs in a repeating position to make her look as if she was a tiger ready to pounce. Mey Rin leaps into the air, back flips into a counterclockwise position to land gracefully with her back facing the manor.

Why had she done that? To escape the terrible fate of a spear which was thrown seconds after she landed. The red head catches it in between two fingers.

"My My, _asurechikku?_ "

" _Dare fa fuho ni anata ni iimashita?_ " Mey rin snaps back. 

"Simple, I was following the orders of my Young Master Alois."

"Oh really?" said Mey Rin. "I'm pretty sure Trancy hates those three demons you tend to as your children. Once Claude is out of his reach the least he could do so he won't feel alone is have you around, ready to have another eye picked out."

_Three_ _..._ _demons_ _._ "You know who we are, don't you Maid?"

"Its Mey Rin. And yes, From the day Sebastian chose me as a Maid, and now to you, _Madeline_ _._ "

Hannah grits her teeth. "If you must, I like to keep the name my master gave me. Not my birth one which belongs in hell."

"Which I have no problem in bringing you back."

Mey Rin draws her rifle. Hannah leaps into the air with spears in her hands. Throwing them hand at hand, the maid only sends them off with her bullets. Hannah drops back to the floor and speeds toward the maid. Mey Rin drops her gun and dodges an incoming punch. She swings her arm as well, aiming for the silver hue's head. Hannah dodges the attack and aims for her opponent's stomach.

Mey Rin doubles over, only to get back up on her feet with a somersault. Had Hannah not been so close, she would miss the maid's fierce legs in such a act. The hit gave her a massive nosebleed.

"Your moves are superior, but they wouldn't last in hell."

"I know they wouldn't. Clearly I don't need to waste my time dealing with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have news for my master to report to."

_News_ _?..._ "Wait,"Hannah calls after Mey Rin. "What was the real reason you spied on me?"

"Ciel believes his own butler is bestraying him. Thanks to you I have evidence. Since you were the one who saw it, I think its fair that you join me."

"There's no way-GAH!" Mey Rin wasn't taking no for an answer. She grabs Hannah by the wrist and drags her to the mansion.

~•~

**Reference** **-**

**Hannah** **:** _athletic_  ?

**Mey** **Rin** **:** _Who told you to trespass?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only fluent in French and Spanish so my Japanese is shaky, if the translations are off my bad.


	13. Phantomhive, His Butler's betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat's out of the bag, oh dear

The dark haired boy sat at his desk signing papers away for the Queen. His Butler would've done it, yet the cat obsessed moron wasn't here.

So engraved on the consequences for Sebastian, he gives extra force in writing _Sincerely_ on the 12th letter. The point of the feather breaks as ink splatters all over the letter and himself.

" _Bloody_ _hell_ _!_ " He screeched. He springs up from his seat, throws the papers off of his desk, then walks past them flying all over the room.

 _The_ _Queen_ _shall_ _get_ _her_ _letters_ _later_ _._ _Now_ _,_ _I_ _have_ _a_ _butler_ _to_ _find_ _._

Ciel opens the door to his study. Standing before him was Mey Rin who had _the_ Hannah Annafellows by her wrist. The sight nearly made him faint.

"Y-ou, y-y-you were suppose to be dead."

Hannah rolls her eyes. "Demons don't die and remain in Hell forever. I would tell you how things work, but that's not my job."

 _Where_ _is_ _Sebastian_ _dammit_ _!?!_ "Then whatever the hell did you come here for?"

Hannah opened her mouth again, but Mey Rin spoke first. "Consider this your triumph day, _**King**_ _ **of**_ _ **the**_ _ **Court**_. We have news on your _**Demonic**_ _ **Knight**_ _ **.**_ "

Had the Earl paid more attention, he'd realize what just happened. Mey Rin without her glasses was an assassin. She was trained to know her enemies and friends well enough in case of a proper knock off. So, why was he still surprised that Mey Rin knew of the contract and Sebastian's true form? "Very well, you have my interest. Don't make it a waste of time."

 

"Say Bard, have you noticed Mey Rin hasn't been working with us anymore?" Finny asks trimming the bushes.

Not too far away stood the chef, cigarette dangling from his mouth as his fingers work away the wires. Apparently the electricity was acting funny in the kitchen. "I wouldn't say _stopped_ _working_ _,_ the young master must've asked her to do something for him."

"Would it really take three days however?" Said Finny. "I'm pretty sure whatever the master asked her to do Sebastian could've done it in a matter of less than an hour." Bardroy stops fiddling the wires. Now that the gardener mentioned it, Mey Rin was just a maid. If she was asked to clean something surely they would've seen her around the manor. "Well then, I guess we have to ask the Young Master."

"Really?" Said Finny.

"Sure, he was the one who asked for her, so why-"

Their short conversation was interrupted by the loud screech of the Lord Phantomhive.

 _"_ _HE_ _DID_ _WHAT_ _!?!"_

"Cripes! Say, wasn't Tanaka the one tending to the young master?"

Bardroy was now confused. "Then why is he yelling at him? Tanaka wouldn't do anything to make the young master _that_ upset, can he?"

"Well we can't just stand here! Let's go!"

 

Even as a cold blooded killer, Mey Rin feared her bocchan. Hannah was not affected by this. Her attention spawned to a pair of round glasses sticking out of the maid's pocket.

"You can't be serious! Where is he? Where are they? And mostly importantly," he points a finger at Hannah. "Was that _Trancy_ idiot behind this?"

She was so quick to defend her master, yet Hannah remained silent. If the facts were clear, Claude was the one who chose to tend Michaelis. If this was a simple prank, why hasn't he striked now? The demonic maid would've said something if she didn't know the true answer.

"No, he wasn't. This was the work of Sebastian and Claude." Mey Rin butts in. From her corner eye vision she noticed Hannah glaring at her. She smirks, simply raising her middle finger with the hide of wiping her cheek.

This did not go unnoticed by Ciel. "Are you two dating or something?"

 _Big_ _mistake_ _._

In a quick motion, Hannah drew her spears with Mey Rin at bay; her sniper towards Ciel.

 " _Sore o kurikaeshimasu ka_ _?!_ " Said Hannah.

" _No e matawa dangan?_ " Mey sneers.

He raises his hands in defeat. "Just go back to your manor and ask Trancy to call in his butler. And you," Ciel orders with no clue as to what they said. "Go fetch Finny and Bard. You three shall find my butler."

Hannah was gone in a split second. Lowering her gun, Mey Rin reaches around to grab her glasses. When she pats the empty pocket, sudden realization came to her. "That good-for-nothing _baka!_ She stole my glasses!"

 _Honestly_ _,_ _if_ _you_ _two_ _are_ _dating_ _there_ _is_ _no_ _use_ _in_ _keeping_ _it_ _hidden_ _._ _There's_ _already_ _enough_ _secrets_ _to_ _pass_ _around_ _Mey_ _Rin_ _._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hannah: Repeat it?  
> Mey: Or bullet to the brain?


	14. Michaelis, So it begins....again

"I'll see you again,correct?"

He didn't want to sound desperate, but it bugged him to _not_ ask Claude. The session sparked a bit of interest in him for more.

"If you choose," Claude fixes his glasses, still in shock of what he was just told. "These are your nightmares we are handling here."

Sebastian hated how the spider was monotonous with his words. The sneaky little shit was always precise with what he said . "Sure, I'll decide la-"

"Sebastian!"  
"Mister Sebastian!"  
"Aye! Sebastian sir! The young master seeks you!"

Three they came, all worried expect for one. Sebastian raised a brow at the sight. Mey Rin with a gun in her hand and no glasses. Did they just say the master wanted to see him?

"Did something happen back at the manor?" _Why_ _was_ _he_ _asking_ _them_ _this? He should be running towards the manor now._ "Bocchan hasn't been harmed hasn't he?"

"I doubt it'll go that far. But you did break the poor little boy's heart."

The Raven clenches his teeth. "I suppose you're here to retreat Faustus, Annafellows?"

The silver hue drops down from her tree bench. "Glad to see you can state the obvious." Spotting Mey Rin, she smirks as she goes in her pocket and takes out the glasses. "Call me if you want another death wish straight to hell."

"Bet. I heard you people never get to see your parents. Maybe I can help you find them."

"Why you little-"

Claude puts a hand on Hannah's waist. "Come along Hannah, you know how the master hates to be alone."

The two walk off as Sebastian stands confused.  Bocchan called him out of the order. Mey Rin knew of his kind. Claude left him.

 _He......_ _nevermind_ _..the spider isn't important._

_"_ Oi, May. Mind telling us what's going on?" Bard asks whilst leaning against the tabletop counter with a cigar hanging out his mouth.

Finny sits in the corner with a cup of chamomile tea, worried glances given to the maid.  She only sighs.  "If it were up to Sebastian or the Master I would tell you, but I'm afraid I can't."

 

"You played me for a fool Sebastian.

You _tricked_ me like any person would for a kid

You _pawned_ me even when you showed the noble **_black color_** as the **_King's_** chess piece

And _lied_ like a **human**."

Nothing hurt more than to see Ciel's soul broken, by him. Yes, most demons considered a broken soul tasty. I'll have you know it was the raven's objective in the first place.

Yet now Sebastian wasn't so sure anymore.  He'd grown to love Ciel and so long was fulfilling the contract.

"Bocchan-"

"Don't even think of calling me that! You had the nerve to not only keep a secret from me, but also befriend the demon who killed me!?!"

"Master-"

"I deserve nothing for what I have done, but neither should you deserve me as your master!"

"Ci-" _No. Anything but to call him that._

"Do you even have anything to say on that? Are you trying to kill me? Why did it go so far as to putting Mey Rin in danger just to find out the real _demon_ you really are!?!"

Sebastian was getting frustrated.  Yet he felt he had no right to. "I assume you don't want to hear any sort of explanation?"

"Children are short tempered you know. I'm not going to fall deeper into hell than I already am. Leave the manor and don't ever come back, _Michaelis._ "

_Bocchan, you know how it feels like to lie in order to survive. If you can see past my lies, is sympathy too much to ask?_


	15. Faustus, Fake It Til You Make It

"Finally! Those triplets were a nightmare that comes in three!"

The blonde races down the steps at the sight of Claude and Hannah. It didn't matter their sulking faces, their presence was all Alois needed.

Hannah didn't pay no mind to the previous events. As for Claude, this might have been his first at being scared to say a thing to his master.

"Your highness, have you eaten yet?"

"No. And that's odd. You never asked for my well being" The blonde puts a finger to his chin. "I suppose that stroll you took gave quite a turn didn't it Claude?"

The Butler smirked. "Yes, it was lovely indeed. Although it was without your permission, I don't recall Hannah getting your acceptance to leave either."

Alois turns to Hannah. "Yes, now that you mentioned it. Where were you Hannah? Out doing something naughty? How rude of you."

Hannah bows down, sucking up the words entirely. "Forgive me Master, I won't do it again."

"You better not. Now, I want you two at it in the kitchen. I'm starving! Ta-ta!" Alois chirps before running off to the main hall.

Claude adjusts the hem of his collar as he walks to the kitchen. But not before a dagger is thrown millimeters from his cheek. Grabbing it with his fingers, he faces the owner of the knife.

"If it isn't one string after another. First you disobey Master's rules, not once, but _twice,_ and had the nerve to bring that Raven demon back to the manor as if nothing happened! Are you out of your mind Damien!?!"

"For your simpleton mind, it's Claude. Secondly, it's none of your business."

"It is now," Hannah snaps back. "The Maid knows this as well, so I'd advise you choose your actions wisely."

"Oh I will, just allow me the pleasure of seeing him again and we are even." Even when speaking in calm manner Claude was ready to kick a demon's ass.

Hannah dusts herself off before making her way to the kitchen. "I'm going to pretend none of this happened."

Eyeing the glasses in her hand, Claude grins. "Those glasses tell a different story Madeline. It's rude to give advice even you don't follow."

"For that small substance you call a brain, it's Hannah. Secondly, I know what the fuck I said. That's why I'm telling you."

 

Dinner was awkward and quiet. The triplets in their own little world with Maxine, the manor's German shepherd. Hannah in a corner giving constant glares to Claude, who was busy serving Alois.

"Hm, chicken cutlets with white rice? That's new." the blond smiles up at Claude. "Perhaps you should go on that stroll again, I'll get cotton candy ice cream if you do."

The spider demon chuckles. "If you remind me, I might not do it."

"Oh but of course, there's always someone _else_ he'd give more than ice cream to." Hannah butts in.

"Someone else?" Alois whips his head to Claude, a look of disbelief on his face.

Alarmed, Claude tries to come up with something to say. "Rest assured Your Highness, Hannah doesn't know what she is talking about."

"Good. As for you," Alois points to Hannah. "Stay out of this unless you want a lashing."

"Or premature murder." Claude mumbles fixing his glasses.

The silver hue growls, defeated. "Your Highness, I like to have a word with Claude."

 

Back harshly connected to the wall, the golden eyes demon keeps his gaze on Hannah. She may be weak according to his level, but scary when angry-no _pissed._

"What the hell was that back there?"

"Just my response for when my business is exposed by a lovesick simpleton."

"There you go with that _bullshit._ Listen to me Damien and listen well. Right now as knight of the court you have pulled a **dangerous** _L_ move. If you don't want anything to happen to that Raven I suggest you stop being so Simpleminded. Not only is Alois your opponent but also is Ciel. We are dealing with a traumatic nightmare in the size of a fifteen year old boy with an eye patch."

She had a point. She wasn't entirely wrong and neither was she right, but Hannah had a point. If Ciel were to find out about this, he wasn't going to take it lightly.

_Was lightly even the correct term when it came to the_ _Phantomhive_ _Earl?_


	16. Michaelis, As You Wish

"Sir, I'm afraid to say there are no more rooms available. If you want you can seat yourself right on that couch and wait until the latest family checks out in a few hours."

Sebastian raises a brow at the bimbo behind the desk. Judging by her obnoxious gum chewing and her I-hate-my-job face, she did not want to be here. Much less _talk_ to him.

_He didn't want to be here either._

_Gotta do_ _what'cha_ _gotta do Michaelis._ The demon pulls a flirtatious smirk. "It must be hard on a poor thing like you. Standing here to deal with peasants who think of themselves as high class just because they can afford London's best hotel."

"How did you-" But Sebastian wasn't finished. In a blink of an eye he had the chick up against the wall, finger under her chin and he raises it to she could meet him at an eye level. "How jealous you must be, that your co-worker is actually sleeping right now while you work the afternoon till morning shift. Well I'll let you in on a secret." The girl blushes intensely. "T-that is?"

_Bingo._ The raven leans down to her ear. "Spare me the finest room and you won't be alone tonight."

 

The morning sun rays burn his cheek as Sebastian opens his eyes. It was one of those random nights where he didn't have a nightmare. Which was good, but also terrifying.A gun clicks in the distance. Perhaps he was half-asleep, because that sounded as if it came from the next room. Not right in front of him with the same girl from last night holding the gun. "You're Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Earl Phantomhive Ciel, correct?"

Now Sebastian was awake. "Yes. But might I imply why you ask?"

The woman, Victoria, points the gun closer. "I want every piece of information on that boy or you might not see the next sun rise."

_Humans. Always thinking that a gun will get people to talk._ "As You Wish, the information, I'll give."

"In the morning, the Young Master likes his tea to be Earl Grey. Brew and grind it and you're set to go. Don't forget to add pastries and biscuits, in case he can't decide which."

"The master loves the violin but cant play very well, so it would be wise to teach him."

"At Lunchtime-"

"I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT! I MEANT INFORMATION ABOUT HIS DUTY AS THE QUEEN'S WATCHDOG!"

"My, My" The raven demon chuckles. "I don't recall you ever saying _that._ You want information? Try being more specific next time." Victoria raises her gun to the roof an shoots. An uproar comes from the top floor as she keeps her glare on Sebastian. "Don't play me for a fool Butler. I want you tell me everything you know about Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian shrugs. "It appears our time is up, Thank You Come Again."

"BASTARD!" Victoria charges towards him. He dodges the attack and flips over to the end of the bed. Opening the window behind him, Sebastian gives her one last look. "I hope you had fun as much as I did. Because here comes your co-worker."

Before Victoria can get a chance to shoot him, the door opens. "What the hell Vicky!?! You just nearly killed one of our customers!"

"It wasnt my fault! He-" Victoria turns back to the window, only to find it empty.

 

_Information on the Earl? It would've been more fun if she had disguised herself as a business offer and came to the manor. Oh what fun to trap her in a closet in the one of the guests rooms._

Now fully clothed, white button up and pants with suspenders, the demon Butler makes his way about town. A couple were giving him odd stares.

_Now what?_

 

"Where's my butler? He should've been here earlier." Ciel groggily says.

"You had him removed from the manor Young Master." Memories from last night flood through him. Sebastian's face of disbelief before he stormed out of the study. Ciel considered taking it back, but said nothing. "Well then, don't just stand there, go make me Tea or something!" he barks at Finny. The poor gardener makes his way to the door, leaving as his first plan, but not before saluting with the original "Yes Sir!".

Ciel drops his head into his hands. Of the multiple times Sebastian left him or couldn't be around due to missions as per the Queen, this was different. He himself was the reason the demon was out stranded. "What happened to us? We use to be a pair. I trusted you Sebastian.  Even if you are a demon I'm worried. Anything is bound to happen in London. Especially with those Grim Reapers around."

Here he was talking to himself. Regretting the decision he made. Quiet pathetic of an Earl to do. But Ciel couldn't care.

_I want my Butler back._ **_Sebastian Michaelis, I Need You._ **

~•~

"Oh My, a turn of events can happen in a matter of seconds. I have to keep a secret which means getting kicked out of the manor only to come back the next day AND...I just had sex with a crazy bitch."

_As you wish,_ **My Lord.**


	17. Phantomhive, Willing To Forgive

The raven races down alleys and streets, a grin kissed on his face. He was returning home. To the manor. To his Master.

Of course, because of the previous night, Ciel may never trust Sebastian again. Yet, the thought of just being close to him made the demon smile. Trust or not, they were a pair. Nothing should separate them.

_Not even nightmares...right?_

 

"Here's your Earl Gray, sir."

"Took you long enough." Ciel takes a sip from the cup. "And there's too much sugar."

Finny gasps in disbelief. "M-mey Rin said it was fine!"

"But Mey Rin is a sweet tooth, not the first person you'd go to when taste testing The Earl Gray."

I still don't see your point, especially when you bribe Sebastian for cakes 24/7. "I'll be sure to get it right next time."

"My Dear Finnian, you don't have to worry about a next time." a deep, familiar voice says from the door.

The gardener turns to see none other than Sebastian Michaelis. Leaning slightly against the door with a smug look on his face. By instinct, he would pry the demon to get out of the room since his presence wasn't needed.

Yet, what happened in Germany was no joke. If anything Sebastian was ready to kill him in the manor that belonged to the green witch. He figured repeating history wouldn't work, so the blonde left the room.

"I don't recall dismissing him." Ciel retorts.

Suddenly catching on with what happened, Sebastian's smile faded. He'd hope Finny would forget that dreadful time Ciel was afraid to go near adults.

"Well, Atleast you have me again. I assume that's enough?"

Ciel leans back in his chair and gives his Butler an odd look. "Even if I did bring you back, you expect me to forgive you? Yes, you will always be my butler but the mutual feeling are at stake."

"Bocchan, if you'd let me explain-"

BANG! "Explain what!?! The fact that you played twinkle toes with the demon who tried to steal my soul or keep a secret from me!?!"

"Must you always scream out what upsets you? Atleast let me explain."

Ciel leans back again, eyes never leaving Sebastian. Even give inches within his personal space and he couldn't be trusted. Nobody can really.

"I'm listening."

Great. Now what to say? "You wanted the Butler distracted enough to forget your soul, then I'll do the job. If Claude's presence makes you uneasy, Ill see to it that he is occupied with else what. Telling you would require a death wish not even Demons expected from a child."

"I'm fifteen. And for the record, this method is weird. You don't befriend a traitor."

"Ah. Says the boy who trusted a demon he just met deep within. I highly trust you as well, Young Master. But to keep the arguments away the least you can do is allow me to finish my job with Claude."

It all made sense now. Did he, Ciel Phantomhive, really think his own Butler would dilly diddles with another who betrayed everyone? Or just in it for the fun. If Sebastian played his cards right, that spider demon will stop kissing his ass for Heavenly Sake.

"Fine. Do what you must. If it succeeds I might forgive you. If not, I'm getting sweets before dinner."

The demon smiles. "Nice try, but I'm afraid that Banana Sundae with extra cherries will have to wait until the Master had eaten his vegetables."

"You sound like a Mom, _shut up_."

 


	18. Faustus, First Kiss

_As the Knight of the court, you just made a dangerous L move._

The words bore through his skull. Dangerous L move, eh? Considering what he did last year wasn't enough imagine what that woman could've said if him and Sebastian were partners.

"Tch, Partners. As if. I myself couldn't even fall in love with a kid who gave it all. What makes anyone think I'll fall in love with a traumatic demon?"

Here he is speaking to himself. It was 10:45 p.m. and everyone was in their own state. Hannah on the roof doing Satan knows what. The triplets out buying merchandise. Alois fast asleep.

"I wonder why they call it _fast asleep._ It took me hours to get a simple yawn." Shit, he was doing it again. What had gotten into him?

"Never have I thought to see the grand Tarantula spitting nonsense at night."

That voice. "Aren't you suppose to be tending to that brat of yours Michaelis? And how much did you hear?"

Sebastian steps out of his silhouette. A grin on his face. "Enough to ask you a question."

Claude was going to ask what, but only if a pair of lips didn't align with his. Taken by surprise, he didn't know what to do.

Sebastian turns his head to the side as leverage for the both of them. The spiders lips soft against his. It could've been his imagination, but a slight moan was heard.

When they part for air, Sebastian asks something that lingers in the air. Unaware of a pair of eyes watching them from a window, they both sit in silence.

"I've been seeing you in my dreams. I'm not sure whether it's right, but it isn't entirely wrong either. What are we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last,the two lip locked.


	19. Sutcliffe, Her Jealousy

The sun rays bleed through the window of the office belonging to none other than Grell Sutcliffe. She was supposed to be home asleep. Yet, thanks to her attractive boss, she was stuck here.

Speak of the devil. _Knock, Knock._

Grell lifts her head up immediately and tries to pick up where she left off. "Come in."

William T. Spears steps into the room. Disgusted by the high amounts of red walls and necessities, he frowns. "I thought I told you to redecorate your office."

"I would've if you haven't given me three hundred reaper forms to fill out." Grell snaps back.

"Well, are they?" Will pushes up his glasses.

Grell takes a moment to fix the discombobulated stack. "Take a good look and answer yourself."

Fustrated, the dark haired reaper shoots his scythe towards Grell. She dodges the attack. Watching the papers fly around her desk, she groans.

It's gonna take her years to find the one pile she edged herself to finish.

"That'll teach you some manners. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork myself to fill out. I'll be on my way."

With that William takes his leave. Grell sticks out her tongue at his back. _If you didn't have the looks of a sex God you would've been painted in your own blood faster than you can do your paperwork._

 

Under one strike of his death scythe, Ronald watched as the records of Le'Vaughn Truffle whirl into the air. It was his last reap before reporting this to Will.

"Hm, let's see. Mother was a nurse, father worked for the baker, she lived with her aunt, snuck away to sleep with her boyfriend. A simple, _boring,_ life."

"I'll say." a voice erupts.

Ronald turns, immediately smiling at the owner of the voice. "If it isn't Grell-senpai. Loitering about for more men to flirt with are we?"

Grell flips her long hair behind her. "Actually, I'm only after one man today. A demon to be precise."

Ronald laughs. "May I wish you the best for _that._ "

 

The doors to the Phantomhive manor open widly. Grell enters herself in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Bassy~!" He half sings. "Where art thou my Romeo?"

"He went out for a walk." a voice replies. "Says Wilde."

The reaper turns to see a white haired man in a suit covered my atleast seven snakes. His expression bland and firm.

"Um....who are you?"

"Snake, the Phantomhive's servant. Says Edward."

Grell scoffs. "Don't you ever speak for yourself?"

"When alone, says Diana."

_Creepy._ "Oh whatever. Now, you did say Bassy went out for a walk. Do you happen to know where he went?"

Snake steps closer to the tall woman. Looking both ways before leaning in. "In the Trancy Manor. Went to see Claude Faustus, says Emily."

"Trancy? That little blonde brat and his litter of demons are alive?!"

"Yes-"

Grell couldn't hear this anymore. Her Romeo was in that manor and who knows what could go down. What if that _other_ demon is with him? Or worse.....

Grell immediate turns around an runs off. Her heels click at every stomp.

"-says Peter."  
  



	20. Faustus, In Denial

_What are we? 'We' as in the formed context of what type of relationship we can hold?_

"I don't understand, Sebastian."

"Don't play dumb," Sebastian growls. "I didn't escape from my master to play games!"

"Well what do you expect me to say Michaelis? I was only helping you with your dreams and here you are developing feelings like a human."

Sebastian backs away from the spider, hurt at his words. "Haven't I proven myself to be inhumanly enough? Demons aren't their own monsters."

" _Exactly._ " Claude replies. "Only humans are their own monsters. Obviously this is a power you can't control. I tried to help and if this is what happens then I'm afraid we're through."

"You're saying that like we _are_ in a relationship."

_Silence._

Sitting back further on the bed, Claude asks himself questions. Why was he defending himself? Could he possibly be in love with Sebastian? Was this how it felt like?

Is this how denial is meant to be given? Did it have something to do with Sebastian being Lucifer's heir? 

"It's not like I'm forcing you. Yet there's a reason you are in my dreams now."

"Perhaps you should've told me instead of immediately lip locking me. Is love always what everyone thinks when they experience new things?"

 _Silence._ _**Again.** _

He was in denial. He has to be. Even Sebastian could sense it. This visit had no point whatsoever and it was his fault.

"Well Claude, since you asked, I've said it. You were in my dreams last night. I don't know what the hell you were doing in them, but you were there."

Curious, Claude decides to press the matter. "What was I doing there? In your dreams"

 _They were everywhere. Hundreds and hundreds circled him. The only thing he could read was their angry faces._  
_"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"_  
_"YOU KILLED OUR CHILDREN!"_  
_"WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER THINK!?!"_

_What would his mother have thought? That he's a little piece of shit. For a crime he didn't commit._

_You see, whilst he was in Europe setting the plague, some idiot showed himself in broad daylight and did the same thing. But it wasn't just any idiot. According to the damages, it was the work of a demon._

_"Look, I didn't do_ _this-_ _"_

_"Lies! Even the words he speaks are lies!"_

_Even? Words he speaks? How the fuck else are people suppose to lie in this time period?_

_"Honestly, listen to yourselves. You are given a valid description of a tall male with long Raven hair and assume it's me?"_

_"Don't listen to such venom! He knows the truth yet is ashamed to own up to it!"_

_At this point Sebastian was ready to wipe them out completely. End their troubles and teach them how to shut the fuck up._ **_Permanently._ **

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_That voice._

_Sebastian whips around to see another male just like him. Tall, lanky, firm built. He wore a suit ravished by the burn marks. His hair in a low ponytail as a huge bang covers his right eye._

_"And why is that?"_

_The stranger smiles. "Giving them a reason to hate you more? You wanted justice, and killing them won't do. Walk away Michaelis, let me finish what I started."_

_He wasn't going to question how the man knew his name. It was a common thing for demons to know each other. If he even was a demon._

_Running off into the distance, his dream has somehow changed. The burning town was fading. Replacing it was a meadow with roses redder than the thickest blood._

Sebastian takes his leave after unfolding his dream. Could he call it a dream now? Or perhaps one of those odd things a dream can illuminate into.

Claude however remained still, mouth agape as his eyes stare hard at the rug on his floor. "How did you know it was me who set the Plague?"

The Raven demon smiles. "You both had the same conniving golden eyes."


	21. The Maid, Teased

Mey Rin steps onto the balcony of the manor. Breathing in the same air that blows through her hair.

This week was by far the most extraordinary. Or was it, out of the ordinary? The Butler her other side had fantasized about was a demon. She was a fan of such things but to encounter one in real life?

_I've known him for years and it never struck me he was a demon._

She too, knew what their purpose was. But because she respects Ciel, she won't question it. He is obviously mature enough to make adult decisions. Especially if his life was on the line. "But the poor mistress, what will she think when she finds out her fiance's days are numbered like never before?" Elizabeth Midford may seem like an innocence. But the last few months spoke otherwise. She wasn't going to take this lightly.

"Well, well, _well._ If it isn't another idiot who talks nonsense to themselves at night."

Alarmed, Mey Rin draws her guns at the direction of the voice. "Shouldn't you be at your own manor?"

"If it isn't the hundredth time that's been noted," the figure jumps down from _God_ _knows where_ to reveal herself. "Wouldn't you get tired of saying that by now?" Mey kept her weapons aimed at Hannah. "No. But I am tired of you spying on me or my young master. Haven't you learned anything from Claude's mistake?"

"I did." The silver haired licks her lips, her eyes on Mey's breasts. "He taught me thing or two about how _not_ to ravish your prey." Mey opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a pair of lips on her own. Panicked, she drops her weapon. Lifting one arm to push Hannah away, the demon grasps it and turns her head. Deepening the kiss. With her other hand, she strikes again. Only to have both mounded above her head. She glares at Hannah as they part.

_Disgustingly pleasured by that kiss._

Hannah leans in to her ear. "So pretty, has Sebastian ever told you that?"

"N-no..." Hannah licks her lips. "Well I did," she mumbles leaning down to kiss Mey again. She unzips her dress from behind and pulls it down. Leaving Mey in lace bra and panties. "We'll be seen!" a flustered Mey gasps between kisses."Let them see princess. You're mine after all." Hannah says as she backs away. Grazing her eyes into Mey's crimson ones.

"Can't believe I easily gave in on this."

"Oh really? Or is it that you never been _touched_ like this before?" The taller female asks as she pulls the lace down, revealing Mey's clit.

"So wet already, aren't we?" Hannah says stroking the pink folds.

"Mmm.." Mey Rin tilts her head back. Eyes closed as she allows herself into arousal.

"Gotta take care of you." Another finger slides down further. "This is your first time isn't it?"

Unable to form words, Mey nods. Hannah smiles as she kisses her again. Knowing she needs more, her other hand let's go of Mey's. Hannah smiles upon her partner, fondling with her breasts while the other hand plays with her uterus. " _Fuck...._ " it wasn't meant to be said. But Mey didn't care anymore. Not about the pain, or _who_ was doing _what_ with her. She needed Hannah. _Now._

"Can't have you cumming yet, Mey Rin."

"Please....nngh!"

"Mey Rin.......Mey Rin......Mey...."

"MEY!"

The Maid is startled as she arises from the depth of her pillows. Her other personality must of taken over. She couldn't see a thing.

Luckily, someone was there to put her glasses on for her.

"Mey, it's thirty minutes after wake up call! Are you alright?" it was Finnian. With Bard rolling a blunt in the corner of her room.

_So, it was just a dream. Am I going mad?_


	22. Phantomhive, Earl Gray and Booty Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely visitor comes along with a request involving Sebastian.

_Knock, Knock._ "Young Master?"

Ciel growls under the covers. _This will be the first that I wished he'd run off and not wake me up so early._ "Enter, Sebastian."

The demon walks in and closes the door behind him. Striding over to the bed where Ciel lays, he puts a grin on is face. "Today's breakfast will be served in your study."

"Okay, Okay, now leave so I.." Ciel quickly sits up and throws the covers off of him. "The study room?! Why is that?"

"You have a visitor of course."

Ciel raises a brow. If it was a seller or a buyer for the Funtom Toy Company Sebastian would report it right away to him. If it was a reaper, they certainly weren't ones for setting up a meeting without _crashing_ the manor.

"Who is it then?" he asks whilst buttoning his black, short sleeve shirt up.

Sebastian leans against the window frame, staring endlessly at the garden. "An unlikely visitor. That's what it is."

 _He's not acting like himself._ "Normally you'd tell me. Sebastian what's wrong?"

The raven didn't reply. He was far too engraved in the white roses that were planted last month. They had grown beautifully. He can't remember the last time marking one since the soul incident.

"Sebastian!"

The demon quickly turns his head to Ciel. Showing off a cheeky smile. "Forgive me, Young Master, I was just checking out the white roses."

 _White roses eh?_ "Finny planted then months ago and...I won't even bother." Sebastian made it clear whatever business he had with Claude was to be private. He'd best not to bother him if the spider ticked him off.

"You are dismissed, I will escort myself."

 

"Ciel! What a lovely surprise aren't I?"

"What the hell!?!" Ciel shrieks as Alois tramples him in the doorway. By surprised visitor he did not expect Trancy of all people to appear. _Why, that cruddy demon and his moods._ "Get off at me at once! You're heavy!"

The blonde stands up and offers a hand. Ciel declines it, dusting himself off as he picks himself up. "Care to explain why you are here?"

"To see you of course. Did ya' miss me? Don't lie, I know you did." Alois skips past him with a smug look as he closes the grand doors to the study room.

The shorter male scoffs, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. "No, I didn't miss you nor will I ever." First his Butler appears, then that perverted house wrecking maid, and now a tea party with Alois? He might as well order Sebastian to stick a fork in him already.

"I hope you like the tea party I set up for us two today." Alois chirps holding up the cups and clinking them. A huge grin is on his face. "There's a lot we need to discuss. Specifically our butlers"

Nothing ever ended well when talking to Alois about Sebastian and.... _gah_ _..._ Claude. He'd either have a mental breakdown or start bitching over Hannah who's not even here. Yet, Ciel wasn't going to argue. It was his excuse to have Earl Gray and cake early in the morning, this tea party of course.

Sebastian enters the room with a trolley full of cakes and treaties. "One for Sir Trancy." he says dull like whilst handing the overly excited teen his share of sweets. "And for the young master." He smiles, although forced when he hands Ciel what was left on the cart.

As Sebastian exits the room, Alois claps his hands in delight. "Now? Shall we begin?"

"Sure." Ciel pours himself a cup of Earl Gray, already bored with the other's antics. "But make it quick, I have a lesson in two hours tops."

The atmosphere changes as Alois furrows his brow. "That's more than enough time to discuss why my Butler is lolling around with yours as if they are friends now. I'm sure you are aware of the events that took place last year."

The raven nods. "Quite frankly" He couldn't forget that year if he tried. His life was as boring as it could get, why would Claude go at war with Sebastian, Ciel may never know. What he does it that this possibly couldn't be over. The Trancy residence came back for a reason, and he was ready to find out that reason.

"I knew you were going to say that. I just asked to slightly annoy you. What I'm saying is that they are planning, or _doing something_ behind our backs. I want to know."

Alois's response lingers in the air. It didn't take until he awkwardly drank his own tea that he was actually blaming Ciel for all of this. "What honestly makes you think I was behind this? I'll have you know I kicked him out for not telling me he was with Claude. If anything we are on the same page."

"So you didn't order Sebastian to take revenge for what Claude has done to you?"

The corner of Ciel's lips rises. "Hasn't he gotten enough revenge, or do you want me to order another _demon-_ stration?"

"I mean it Ciel," Alois resists slamming his cup down. "Claude has lied many times to me and I don't know what the contract is even meant for anymore. All I want to know is why of all demons did he pick yours."

Seems like he wasn't the only one feeling betrayed. "Are you saying we should work together and find out?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Sorry, my maid has covered quite enough."

"So has mine."

"Of course, _copycat."_

The blonde flicks his tongue as Ciel catches a glimpse of the golden contract. He could tell he was going to regret this, but it's worth a shot. "Sebastian did say he wanted to fix the situation with Claude privately."

"Then it's a deal?" Alois asks finishing his last piece of candy.

"Lose the shorts," Ciel responds. "Then we'll talk."

"I'm not going to undress in front of you."


	23. Trancy, Lollipops and Eyepatches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request reforms into a plan as the two teens come to a conclusion that their butlers are hiding something deeper than expected.

Ciel softly opens the door and peeks into the hallway. Alois closely behind as chills ran down his spine. Both boys were anxious as ever to discover the true meaning of their Butler's mysterious get togethers.

Snooping on them wasn't Alois's first objective. He figured since his Butler always fancied being at the Phantomhive he will also have his share in it. Perhaps play a game of chess or two.

Until he realized who he was dealing with.

Nothing sparked Ciel's attention more than discovering things and using them against people. It was his job as the Queen's watchdog and an instinct par getting his revenge.

"Any sign of tall super naturals who can sense presence?" Alois whispers to Ciel. The boy below him shakes his head. He figured that was the call to go and find them. Ciel however halts him with his hand. "Not yet." he grits his teeth.

The boy stands up and rolls his eyes, already bored with this expedition. Two entirely different people were working in on this and he was beginning to think this isn't gonna work out. Ciel likes to plan things; he takes the high risks and charges in.

Ten minutes passed as Alois skips over to Ciel's desk. He opens one drawer to find hidden sweets and a huge piece of cake wrapped in tin foil. The blonde snickers. "To think the murderous spirit is actually a sweet tooth delights me."

"What was that?"

Alois sways his hips as it hits the drawer shut. "Nothing~"

He opens another with supplies such as ink and feather pens. Perfect for signing those annoying letters from the Queen. _This side is pretty boring to snoop on, even if it's on the left part of the desk where he mostly goes to._

Not even bothering to close it, he walks over to the right side and opens the biggest drawer there. At last, standing on the top of paperwork and candy wrappers, was something worthy of of being nosy. One of Ciel's many eyepatches.

"Look Ciel!" he puts it on the opposite side of where the raven has his. "We're like twins!"

Ciel snaps away from his plotting daze and turns to give Alois a look. "Where did you-......nevermind that. No we do not look like twins. Plus, you're taller than me."

Alois ignores him under the impression that he could really be Ciel. He stomps around the room with a lollipop in his mouth; mimicking the original owner of the eyepatch.

"They sense presence, so sneaking up on them won't do."  
"I am Ceel Fandomhive! A whiny brat with a demon for a butler."  
"Sebastian surely will be in places unreachable or out of bounds, knowing me when I'm suspicious."  
"Oh Dear Elizabeth, I am far too gay for you! Go dally on with that Paula of yours will you?"  
"Mey Rin knows too much, I might as well send her and forget this."  
"The roses are looking a little deadly. Just like my soul and heart. You are actually a boring person to be a twin of."

"I'll take that as a compliment, since I have nothing else to do." Ciel responds massaging his temples. "It seems to easy but now he knows I don't trust him."

"Who knows my dear Ciel?"

"Sebastian you twat! Wasn't this your idea? The least you can do is help me here."

The blue eyed bites the end of the lollipop and twirls. Finishing off with a wink at Ciel. "I know just what to do. But it's going to require a man. Someone handsome but entirely bland so that no one notices it yet."

A lot of people have come to his mind, but none of them stood out more than Ciel's own footman, Snake.

"Why him of all people?" the raven asks folding his arms.

"Because," Alois makes his way over to the shorter boy. "The less noticeable, the less visible. Our butlers won't even know he's there. Hopefully his companions can be quiet as mouse."

"If by companions you mean the ones who would eat that mouse, then I think we are on the same page here."

Alois claps his hands twice, a huge grin on his face. "I knew we were twins!"


	24. The Footman, Pet Peeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake and his companions spy on the butlers.

The job is simple. Find out whatever they discuss privately and report it back to us. If you get caught, it's not my issue.

_Surely you don't mean_ _that-_

_Shut it_ _Trancy_ _._

"Surely if I do get caught the only thing that could happen is a severe warning"  
By Wilde

"What's with the children today and them being so nosy? If only they were as happy and clueless like the kidnapped ones back at the circus."  
By Peter

"Don't remind me of that dreadful time"  
By Diana

"We were hardly ever there."  
By Wilde

"Be quiet everyone, I see the two. They appear to be having a picnic by the river."  
By Emily

"Indeed. I myself has lived in the manor and never before on my hunt has I seen that Sebastian Michaelis so dishonest to his master. Yet, he has a reason, or so I was told."  
By Peter

"Reason? Oh yes, the reason. Sleep is luxurious for Demons, but that didn't stop a thing for the raven demonic butler. The poor thing is having nightmares that control his inner demeanor due to his traumatic past."  
By Diana

"Claude appears to be pouring him tea. Are they in a contract together like Master Ciel and Butler Sebastian Michaelis?"  
By Edward

"Goody two shoes Edward, those things don't deserve to be called in such respect, yet you'd do it anyways"  
By Peter

"Would you guys shut your tongues? We cannot report if we cannot hear them."  
By Wilde.

Snake peers over the bushes and looks down at the two. Judging by the chunks of words he was hearing, it appears Sebastian was telling a story of his past to Claude. He sensed that the demon wasn't okay with sharing it. His tea cup buried in those slender, pale, hands of him kept shaking as he would swing back to the topic of his mother.

"Unless she abandoned him like most demon mother's did I doubt anyone should have a grudge on their mother like he does"  
By Diana.

Snake was by far the only servant who truly knew what Sebastian was. Unless of course the others have stumbled their way into this mess and had an idea of knowing. Even if they did, no one who knew more about Sebastian than him came to mind than Tanaka, the stewart. The murder case back then was an example. He willingly accepted how the duo unfolded the events of Wilde's actions and gave Sebastian his Head Butler crest back like it was nothing. If Snake could speak for himself, he would have gave away who Sebastian was fooling everyone as.

"The kids over here send us like its no problem. Like they rule over these demons or something."  
Says Peter.

"They are their masters Peter."  
Says Emily.

"Yes, but I'll have you know they exchanged their lives just to have that acquired privilege. The moment they are reminded that they are food I'll then say spying for them was worth it."  
Says Peter.

They were all wrapped around one body, and it puzzled Snake how they managed to stay like that. The snakes hardly got along with one another. From different regions they came; he was a fool for thinking they would cooperate.

Wilde was the oldest and the longest. He can wrap himself around Snake five times and once six. He was wise and very persistent with what he speaks through Snake. Diana came next. She had a miscarriage multiple times, so adopting Snake was like a dream come true. It's true he never saw her as the motherly figure, but he respects what Diana does.

Peter, that loathsome troublemaker, met Snake through the murder of a young woman. He, being the previous pet of a shoemaker, was upset to find out the shoemaker's wife just made him a cuckold. Snake could remember the devious eyes Peter had whilst striking his fangs into her neck. Revenge bore into skin that night. Another Snake was taking action not far, but this time it was with her own kind. These two were Emily and Edward. Twins with an odd case of having different mothers. The subject of the matter was over a mouse to eat, but that was no excuse for them to not quarrel eleven o'clock at night. If anything they never agreed with each other, but didn't show it when taken in by Snake himself.

Then there was Wendy. The quiet one. He would say more, but she never spoke nor had a past--she once claimed. So Snake left it alone. "Are we done yet? These two are getting boring." Says Peter. The white haired male gives the demons one last look. Watching as Sebastian would rant to the other demon about his father. King of Hell he said. The one who caused his mother's insanity. "If anything, he might unknowingly be the cause of anyone's madness. Just look at the bored expression on that spider demon's face." says Diana.

It was at that moment when the peaceful wind halts at his ears and the flowers stopped wilting their pedals; something was wrong. "They've sensed our presence, we must report back to the young master's at once." Says Wilde. Snake knew he was going to be boned by Sebastian for this. None of that mattered when his legs scurry down the hill and led him on the trail of the manor. 

_So much for being a sixteen year old's pet peeve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snake never really had much of a backstory, so I hope you like my insight on how he met/view his snakes.


	25. Michaelis, The Hooded Woman

"I'm assuming you handled the job with Claude very well, didn't you?"

This was a trick question. Sebastian knew it. There was no other reason to uphold the matter of having Snake over watch him than this. The child will never give him a break, not now and possibly never.

"Yes, and I hope you found what you were looking for earlier. We have a long day ahead of us, I suggest you get some sleep." He grabs the candle light from the dresser next to Ciel's bed. The look on the boy's defeated face was rather amusing. He couldn't help but smirk before blowing out the fire. Turning his heel to exit the room. "Goodnight, Young Master."

Here we are again Reader, it has been quite a while hasn't it? The demon lies down on the bed with a fixed look on the ceiling. He gazes at the pattern with its diamond shapes and Ruby color.

Eyes turn dark pink as his fangs grow past the brim of his upper lip. It was like a moment of heat, when it's high time for sexual intercourse with your mate, so he rips off his shirt and throws it in a corner.

He should've locked the windows and closed the curtains. Then again, Claude will always find another way into his domain. All the demon wanted to do was help, despite Sebastian's recent intimate actions towards the spider demon he still felt awkward in explaining his back story. So the raven will leave the situation for later as he closes his eyes and slips into dream land.

_It was a Graveyard, another cliche time for death to surround him. He had been the cause of bringing many people to their dark end. Never has he gone alone for no purpose. You visit a graveyard to remind yourself they are dead. Who reminds him here?_

_Sebastian walks beyond the tombs who bare no name. Some had letters of a language he could have sworn he knew. It was almost as if every time he walked past one of those a little voice in his head would say the names. Avary Miche, Rafael Miche, Stephen Michael, Racheal Memphis, Evangeline Michaelis-_

_He comes to a halt as it stood there, It was by far the prettiest and the whitest one there. Flowers of red, white, and blue would surround it, the petals dropping at his feet. He was in the time of wilting, and none of that meant a good sign. "What am I even saying?" he asks himself as a sinister smile forms. "Nothing in my dreams ever mean a good sign."_

_"The reason is simple, you are a demon. Nothing, not even consuming souls will satisfy you. You will always be miserable and hungry for more."_

_The raven eyes his surroundings. His sense of feeling presence weren't an advantage here in dreamland, so who ever this was possibly could have been a threat. "How do I know you aren't the same? This is my dream after all, nobody can sit there and pull a smug face like their walls weren't coated by the gates of hell"_

_"Whatever that means, I couldn't help but oppose." The voice speaks back with a snappy tongue. "The moment you said these were your dreams was the moment you should have realized that the most miserable one here is you."_

_"Who are you?" He asks. There was a low chuckle, he couldn't tell if this was a man or a woman. "Why should I answer? This is your dream...figure it out."  By now, he would have been pissed. Of the many times he went through it just to get information for Ciel, humans always made mind games out of what people say just to use it against others.  "I don't think I'd waste my time figuring out who you are. I have something to do."_

_"No you don't. Your dreams are like a wild card. You never know what to do unless the problem comes to you." It was a woman, and she made sure of that with her next words. "Allow me to introduce myself."_

_This made no sense, to go back and forth for an dramatic entrance. Not to be humanist, but this had to be a human. She steps out of the dark and into the tomb circle of names. He couldn't tell what she was wearing; or the color of her hair. It was all covered by a cloak. A hooded, black, and torn, cloak. "Who are you?"_

_"This is the second time you asked that. I hate being questioned about my identity--Ask another!"_

_The eyes of Sebastian glow crimson on her choice of words. "What is your purpose in this graveyard."_

_Her face, or her attitude in general, changed. She wasn't cocky and smug anymore. It was a mixture of pain and anger, not knowing whether to curse him or cry in front of him._

_"My son. I have played a very sinister role in his life, as a result he ended that role. So I came here in hopes of finding him. To remorse what I have done."_

_Of course. A guilty mother was a valuable soul to consume. He would be thinking of ways to get it, that is, if his own mother hadn't done the same thing and tried to beg remorse. "Did you find him? Or are you still looking?"_

_"How do I put this? My son isn't what he used to be. Imagine finding a box, only to realize it's been empty for the past few years. That's how I felt finding him. He's hurt, in danger, and forced to believe I am the bad guy more than his father will ever be." her own pair of eyes glow fushica and Sebastian could have sworn she was ready to snap him into two._

_"What does this mean for you?"_

_"That perhaps," she walks closer, almost to an intimate level. "My son hasn't found himself, like you haven't found your problem."_

Claude was there again when the raven opens his eyes. He sits at the feet of the bed with a hard look on his face.

"Funny, I expected another episode." the spider speaks.

"I expected to be alone, but even know I should have realized you don't listen to a soul besides yourself." Sebastian rubs his aching temples.

"Damn straight. Now, what was it this time?"

 


	26. Midford, Her Visit

"Chocolate Eclair Tanaka, I'm feeling bitter and I need something sweet."

The Steward bows in response." Yes, My Lord." He turns his heel and leaves the room. Ciel perches himself onto the windowsill and overlooks the view. It was one of those random moments where he would do things carefree and not give a damn.

"He's probably with Claude again, what's new?" Ciel asks himself as the image of his butler comes to mind. "If you ask me he's being a little too friendly with a demon who tried to kill him."

The door to his room opens again, this time Finny was there. "Young Master, she's here!"

_She.._.that can only mean one thing. "Shit!"

The blue haired boy races past the gardener shoving his tea cup in his hand. He runs down the hallways and made no attempt to hop down the stairs, just slid down the pole. "Lizzy what have I-"

"CI-EL~!" Elizabeth shouts hug tackling the Earl. "I've missed you so much!"

"Let me guess, you snuck past your mother again?" he replies trying to pry his fiance off. She always felt as if she could barge into his mansion at any time and that bothered him. Elizabeth was too pure to know what goes down at the Phantomhive Manor.

The blond girl just laughs. "Actually, Paula managed to convince my mother that now would have been a good time to see you since that......incident"

Ah, yes. The Atlantic was still a touchy subject. Edward, Elizabeth's brother, made sure Ciel would never forget the moment Lizzy handled those decomposers without him in tow. Rather annoying his taunting would get.

"I see, well, you visited me, no scram."

Her face shows anger, but her eyes show betrayal. "Are you really going to kick me out?! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I was coming for a tea party. Ciel please don't be mad!"

_How could he refuse now?_

"Lizzy, I'm not mad. Just annoyed that you didn't give me a fair warning."

She returns to her happy state, clapping her hands in delight. "Yay! I have so much to talk about with you!"

"It seems the Young Mistress is at it again giving my master quite the surprise." Sebastian notes still looking at Claude. The spider knew that was his cue to go, and he would have left on the spot. If his next actions didn't mean any significance to him.

He raises Sebastian's hand with his own and kisses the back of it. It was a way of respect as he does for Alois, and hopefully his crimson fiend wasn't offended. "We'll see each other again soon, I hope. Good day Sebastian."

Three blocks away was when he realized he said the demons name. For Sebastian, he was lost since, his gloved hand still in the air.

"So Lizzy, what's this really about?" Ciel asks setting hid tea down. "You wouldn't really come over for nothing."

"I know silly! I came to talk about our wedding!"

_Wedding.._."I'm going to need you to further elaborate Elizabeth. I know we are supposed to-"

"Yes and because so I'm thinking we should speed up the process. Ciel," Her demeanor changed quickly, she was sincere now and that scared him a but. "My mother won't stop nagging me about it. Her deadline for the wedding ended two months ago. That's unexpected for an impatient woman."

Ciel shrugs as his response. "So what if she has a problem with it."

"Ciel! Ever since it was proclaimed you had waited far too long. It might as well be called off at this point." Lizzy whines violently shaking his shoulders. The blue haired tries to pry her off, but no such luck. He tends to forget how strong his fiance can be at times.

"Lizzy! I am far too much of a busy man! I can't be your ideal lover nor a husband, the energy is costly!"

She stops, letting him go. A look of betrayal is edged on her face. This was not going to end well once she reaches home. "I may have been stubborn and tried to force you back into your old life, but this has gone way to far Ciel! You have all this time to plan revenge on your parents,  but you don't have time to focus on the image you put yourself through! If anything you are trying to go back to your old life instead of moving on!"

"How dare you?! Of course I worry about my image!" Ciel bellows. "I am the Queen's Watchdog my image matters before anything else! Maybe if you'd give me time-"

"I gave you enough time Ciel," Lizzy stands up from the leather chair and picks up her things. She didn't even bother to look at him again as she opens the study room door. "All it took was five seconds to say 'No'."

The boy refrains from throwing his tea cup across the room.

"Problem after Problem after Problem. Why me of all people?"

 


	27. Faustus, In Denial....Again

White, thin, puckered lips were in front of him again. Belonging to a red eyed demon he ever so wanted to disappear. Then why is it that he was urging himself to capture those lips once more?

Claude blinks, and Sebastian was replaced with a dim ceiling. This was the third time he would zone off like this. Wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips again. Or just plain see his face.

"Sebastian...." the spider whispers to himself. Realizing what he just said, he sits up and furiously shakes his head. "This is ridiculous. Me, fantasizing over him?!"

He was born under the essence that demons can't fall in love. It wasn't a disability nor something forbidden. Creatures like him were made for feasting on the best souls. Setting plague's and terrifying humans just to gain more souls. In his logic, no one that sinful should be focused on something that destroys even a God.

 _Love_.

"All the kissing and love making and going on dates, you'd think I'd be a fool" Claude says to himself growling. He wasn't just angry on the subject of love, it was who got him to that point.

  * His jet black hair, which he has. 
  * Fuschia eyes, which he has as well. 
  * A young master, don't need to think twice he has that too. 
  * A two faced maid, now that's a good laugh. 
  * A demon, Just like himself. 
  * Named by his master, yet kept his last name for purposes like himself.



If comparing Sebastian to him didn't steer the weird feeling, Claude concluded there was no other way to ask. What was so different about the demon despite their alike situations? What made him so addicted if he was supposed to hate Sebastian?

Claude rubs his temples, all this thinking was giving him a head ache. He gets off of his bed and exits the room to go get a glass of water. It was unlike him to act this way.

Then again, this entire thing was unlikely to begin with.

Unfortunately for him, Hannah was already in the kitchen, making herself a meal. She looked distressed and didn't want to be bothered. No excuse to not bother Claude.

"See you're still thinking about that Raven demon."

Claude attempts to ignore her. He opens the fridge and grabs the pitcher of water, pouring himself a glass. The silver haired figured she continue. "I will admit I was harsh last time this topic was discussed. But I mean my words Claude, you focus yourself too much on that demon. The fact that you don't even know why makes this more interesting in an annoying way. If that even makes sense."

"Then what, Hannah" he refrains from slamming the glass onto the counter. "Are you suggesting?"

Hannah turns from her side glance. Making sure her eyes was at meet with his. "You're in love with Sebastian Michaelis."

"For the love of Satan Annafellows, does everything come to a conclusion of yours as love?!"

"No but I know it when I see it and you pretty boy," she walks up and jabs a finger into his chest. "Are showing multiple signs of it."

To save the mess, he passive aggressively puts his water down. Setting his glasses to the side, he returns the eye meet to make sure he was serious with his next words. "Prove it."

"Do I need to repeat last year? Sure, let's skip the part where you fantasize for Ciel's soul and go straight for striking a deal with that Raven only to back stab him, try to manipulate him, then have a battle where you die miserably!"

"I don't recall that being proof-"

"I'm not finished yet! The moment you saw the man thrashing on the bed yelling his rights the demon I'd known would've left him. What did you do Claude?"

"..."

"What _did you do?!_ "

"I stayed..."

Hannah claps her hands in sarcastic joy. "Exactly...you stayed. Not once, you actually came back. Not twice. You asked him to have a picnic with you. Not three times, you even fantasized him kissing you minutes ago!"

Claude was on his last nerve. What's her issue with how he feels on Sebastian? "It seems to me like someone is jealous." he snarls.

"If I'm jealous then you aren't in denial, Claude" she turns off the stove and sets herself a plate of food. Throwing the pots and spoon in the sink, she then grabs a fork and makes her way out. "It's not like I have a problem anyways. From the words of a sour, heartbroken, woman I advise you that love is a very painful thing. Especially with a broken demon."

She leaves. The spider still stands there. Not sure if he was really in love with Sebastian, or if he could truly say this was just fear.

Fear of love

or _Falling in Love_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it seem realistic but I'm only making Claude more stubborn and Hannah more annoying XDD..


	28. Michaelis, Currently in Wonderland Hell

_Falling_.

He was falling. This wasn't the usual trip to Hell. Rare and peculiar things surrounded him. He was falling down a large hole and it was for a very long time.

Sebastian figured he fell in from his room; that's how it felt once he closed his eyes. He still had his regular clothes on, if that was even important at the moment.

"Oof!" He spits out as his back is connected to a bed. It stuck out from the wall of things and was very old. The cogs and springs bounce up, he is then falling face down. Wondering when will this ever end.

Eventually, everything turns black. He remembers seeing a floor before getting smacked down onto it. The effect hurt, but it wore off as he opens his eyes again. If anything else wasn't inception like the sight he saw, he didn't know what was.

 _Doors_. Tall, wooden, possibly locked, doors. They all surround him in a circular position. The blundering thought of this being familiar; it gave him a headache. If anything there should have been a table with a piece of cake now.

Instead, there was a chair in the middle of the room. On it was a little girl, Satan knows what species. She was made out of marble with her hair the only thing alive as it frails around. Her eyes, the color of crimson, stare up at him. Her feet dangle off the edge of the table as she raises her arm from them.

_Beckoning him to come closer._

This place was already weird to begin with, so why not. He thinks as he walks slowly towards her. Although her face was stuck with a look of menace, her eyes spoke of curiosity. Wonder.

"Who are you?" she asks. Her voice hoarse from not speaking for long.

Sebastian was precise with his words. Who knew how this would turn out. "My name is Michaelis. A mere demon of 1,500 years. You may be?"

The marble girl hops off of the chair. Without a word said, she makes her way over to the door on her right. A snap of her fingers and a key forms from mid air. It raises itself to the lock and turns inside. She then turns around to face Sebastian again, the door opening behind her.

"We will be seeing each other again, if you are lucky. You can ask all of your questions then."

There was a garden through that door. The shone mideast as birds flew in a V-line. Or, atleast what seemed like birds. They carried some sort of horse-like tail and each with it's own style. What mess was he going into?

"Go on," The Marble orders. "The Caterpillar awaits"

He was already halfway in when the door was shut behind him. This dream just took a rather odd turn. Could he even call it Wonderland? There was no cake and definitely no bottle. "At least the caterpillar will tell me. He always was the wisest in any version of Wonderland."

The raven makes his way through the garden. Watching the flowers form faces and glare at him. Or the small horseflies swirling around his head, angrily neighing in his presence. This was supposed to be his dream, why is it that he's not welcome?

"Ignore the pestering garden folk," a deep, smooth, voice says. "They do this to everyone that passes. Taking it personal however is not my responsibility."

Sebastian looks ahead, and is face to face with Tanaka. The Stewart happened to be in his small state. He sat on top of a leaf, drinking the usual green tea. The raven also noted he wore all blue.  "Fancy seeing you here, Tanaka."

"It would be my pleasure. You are, however, late. Did Marionette hold you up so long?"

Ah, so that was her name. "I was not aware of the time, you will have to forgive me."

Tanaka sets his cup down. "Ho Ho Ho. Don't be so modest on me. Such act makes me think of high etiquette. I'm just a simple guy drinking tea. Very important news to share however."

Sebastian walks closer to the short man. "What's wrong?"

Tanaka leans in as his eyes turn dark. His face was pale and his hands started to shake. In a short whisper, his next words drown into the demon's ears as the flowers around them die under the reddening sky.

" **He who makes his own monster, fears what it reveals about thy true nature.** "

He didn't have time to process that it. The hell has started already. Birds fall dead from above. Screams and howls of the plants can be heard for miles. Something breaks in the distance. There was only one thing to do.

_Get back to the door._

He sprints towards the trail he came. Avoiding the sudden madness. Sebastian swore he felt blood seep into his suit. None of that mattered. All that swam in his head was that damn door.

It's there, the knob is turned and the door opens. Instead of the rooms however, he takes a leap and finds himself falling again. If this doesn't lead him somewhere he wouldn't know what to do.

A blinding light rips him from his thoughts. The raven crashes into a soft and familiar surface. His own bed to be specific. Assuming he had closed the window curtains the night before, he looks over to see who opened them.

"Claude I fucking swear-"

"My, My, someone is certainly not a morning person."

He knew that mixture of manly and womanly like voice anywhere. "What would a grim reaper be doing in my room? I'm already associated with death and if you are here to flirt with me I will personally make sure men aren't your top desire."

"I have no problem dating women," Grell starts as he sits on the edge of Sebastian's bed. "It's just a very hard option. Madame Red was by far the only woman I loved."

"Tch. Were you thinking that as you killed her in front of the young master?"

The redhaired scoffs, checking over his nails. "She was slowly dying anyways. Ciel would not have wanted that. It was my job to end her misery of not being married to her true love and falling in love with the result of it."

"What brings you here then?" Sebastian replies as he watches Grell's every move.

He smiles as his sharp teeth are shown. "I came to talk to you about that dashing Claude Faustus. Quite rare of you to even be around him after what occurred last year~"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not be a dick and hopefully make more updates this holiday. Merry Late Christmas


	29. Phantomhive, Faustus, The Talk

Ciel shifts his gaze from the window and furrow his brow. Shaking his tea cup ever so slightly as anger crawls up his back. "What is Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus doing approaching my Manor? I did not receive a letter!"

Tanaka bows in respect before speaking. "I'll assure you that they are handled immediately."

The blue haired raises his hand, a sigh escaping his lips. It was ridiculous enough to have to deal with them now. So it was up to Ciel to be the bigger person. "Just let them in and suggest them tea and pantries. We shall decide what to do with them later."

Claude walks up the grands steps with Alois trotting behind him. He hadn't planned to come here and each step make his regret bigger. They both knew they weren't welcome. Yet, why couldn't they just turn around?

"Claude, the doorbell. Unless you want me doing everything while we are here." Alois puffs. The corners of his lips twisted into a smile.Claude knew this was his normal behavior but a sense told him his master was up to something. The taller male raises and finger to press the golden button. Seconds before that, the doors has opened. Both look to see Mey Rin there, surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. "The Young Lord never got any letters for visitors and he wouldn't dare allow yours."

Claude chuckles under his breath. "Quite the temper you hold when not wearing your glasses. We mean no harm, Alois here just wanted to talk with Ciel. I was hoping to have a little-"

"So you can repeat last year? Fat Chance. Go home"

She proceeds to close the door, but Claude's foot beat her to the punch. Mey knew she was no match for his strength. That never stopped her from trying to close the door.

Behind her, someone clears their throat. Mey Rin moves to the side quickly to see who it was. "I'll take it from here Mey, go make sure Badroy isn't blowing up the kitchen." Ciel orders. As the maid scurries off he walks towards the two, eyebrows furrowed and mouth line straight. "The least you two could have done was give me a letter. The only people I expect surprise visits from is Elizabeth and Sieglinde."

The first part of his plan was unfolding well, Alois had to refrain smiling. He knew the only way it was progressively work is if Ciel was frustrated. He steps in front of Claude as if to barricade the tension and crosses his arms. "Claude would like to have a word with you. You may think I only came along to watch, but I am his master. Any finger he lays on you and there will be dire consequences. If you don't mind, I'll be pretending to care about the garden flowers Finny will explain to me."

He walks away. Leaving the two as they both stand stiff and unable to move. Ciel's stomach turning by each breath he takes. Or was it the double cheesecake with cream and strawberries he had two hours ago? By all means, this was not one way to solve the mystery of his demons actions. To put it frankly, Claude isn't going to tell him shit.

"I assumed you were fooled, unless you sensed he was up to something." Ciel said with his head down. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that ticked Claude off. It may have been his first that he ever wanted to smack the boy right upside his head. "If the truth satisfies you, then yes, I had no clue he was up to this. He did however mention that I was to answer your every question" The spider demon bends down on one knee and looks straight into Ciel's eye which glowed with curiosity.

"Any question?"

"You heard me Phantomhive."

"Whatever, the first one is simple. Why did you make a big fuss over my soul? As black and lifeless as it is I don't see the trouble in wanting it."

"Easy. Souls like you are wanted most out of demons."

"I don't think you heard me the first time. Wanting my soul is like wanting death. Since you are already associated with death, what's the point of eating it you abominated fuck?!"

This was getting them nowhere. Sebastian wasn't even bought up and now Ciel was pissed. Claude knew this was a bad idea and if only the contract wasn't in the way he'd scuff Alois on the spot. As he rubs his temples, a deep sigh escapes his throat. The only way to not end up ripping his hair out was to negotiate. "I now have come to agree on the terms of my presence, you wanted to analyze my relationship with Sebastian. Or no?"

So he did know why Alois bought him here. Why that little-"Just tell me what I need to know." the one eyed boy crosses his arms and glares down at Claude.

"He was having a nightmare the night I was doing my own business. Although it wasn't intended, I managed to calm him down. However, upon discovering his secret, it was added that I also had to maintain whatever monstrosity he also obtained."

Ciel was onto every word now. "Secret? What secret? What are you two hiding-"

"Claude! I want to go home! It's Lunch Time!" Alois yelled sliding down the the stair handle.

"Would you look at that," he starts off sarcastically. "Time has flew. Good Day, Phantomhive."

 


	30. Sutcliffe, Pressing The Matter

Grell yanks the curtains open with high satisfaction. Finally, some daylight to elapse over the grim aroma this room obtained. With his fingers intertwined and toes curled, he turns to face Sebastian with his signature sharp teeth smile.

"I hope you are the least bit amused I'm not here to flirt or dally with you. More a serious matter." he says. Sebastian nods in approval as he pats the spot on the bed next to him. Grell flats out the spot with his hands before sitting, then faces what he considers the second hottest man alive. "So tell me, Bassy, what's the real reason you've been seeing Claude? Don't think I believe that revenge nonsense, it's all those Trancy servants do and talk about. I want to hear this from you."

"So you can giggle off and spill it to your reaper friends?" Sebastian didn't mean to be rude, but that was his most concern. He couldn't trust Grell with his life and not having one seemed worse.

His facial expression changed, for that hurt Grell. "You think I came here to bother you just so I could tell everyone else? What am I? A messenger?!"

Sebastian had to admit, Grell had a point. Even if the reaper had the power to find out, either he was being nice, or just stupid. He'd supposed a few words wouldn't hurt.

"If I was human most would believe I had PTSD. But, lastly, a demon would have it far more worse. It drives them to do things, increase in unknown abilities, slowly build into a machine of self destruction." he says monotonously, crossing his arms. "Due to my own issues and the status I hold in Hell, I'm contaminated."

Every word heard was like hearing the death of an innocent child, knowing what comes next. Grell, who cared for Sebastian unknowingly, felt his stomach turn. "It would seem that Claude is doing something to help the matter. It may not be the best but it's working."

"What are you talking about?" the raven asks. He didn't know when, or how, but Sebastian started to ease a bit.

"The secret meetings you guys would have? Or am I _wrong~?_ " The reaper replies with emphasis on the last word. Grell was confident now, his presence seemed to have calmed his handsome demon to the core.

Sebastian nods, tucking a black strand of hair behind his ear. "They--no, numerous things were discussed during this and I myself admit...He was really enjoyable to talk to. I talked, he listened. When I was wrong, he would reply in a quiet voice his advice. It felt good...to get things off my chest rather than someone pick and prance at my every word."

To this, Grell had to refrain from laughing. "May I note, Dear Bassy, I happen to be doing the same thing. You may disagree, but it appears the only reason he's different from the rest is because-"

"He's still the same _ol' foul mouthed, sassed tone, **blantant** demon_."

"No...you're in love with him."

Grell was back again. His cheeks with a red tint and eyes sparkling dreamily. For once it wasn't because of him, Sebastian gave himself a props for that. "Love is venom for demons. We don't fall or have or create it. The only intercourse we ever get is in heat. Then, the female partner undergoes parturition weeks later. Abandoning the baby WHEN THEY GET A CHANC-"

**SLAP!** An awkward silence fills the room. Grell shakes his hand off, after contact with Sebastian's cheek he awaits a fatal blow to which he would survive and painfully walk it off. When nothing happened, he spoke. "Can't you see that your past life is the reason you are like this!?! You are letting it control you and it's outrageous to see the reuslts. I can't even recognize you anymore Bassy!"

Sebastian clenches his fist. "What are you trying to say, Grell?"

"Can't you see that because of the way your parents treated you, you were bought up in a life with no love? The only satisfaction you ever get is seeing people happy with another, because that's what you desire. I may not be that special person, vampire, werewolf, reaper, or demon. But I know love when I see it, and you my friend, got the hots for Faustus."

This didn't make any sense. Every demon went through the process. You give up the child or you are the child given up. It never changed and it was the reasoning behind every demon's fear of heat and feelings. Besides, what was Claude's case then? Was the level of sin based on how badly you were treated? Grell might as well shout he was being selfish and conceited.

The reaper clears his throat. "I know what you are thinking, and, I'm afraid you are seeing this the wrong way," he winces at Sebastian's glare. " Not every demon is given up by their parents, and their life doesn't always start terribly. I can't _fully_ tell why, but _try to remembe_ r that."


	31. Trancy, A Distraction Party

"I want to host a party."

Hannah almost tips the teapot over. "Again!?!"

"Yes, again." Alois rolls his eyes, nibbling on the strawberry tart in his hand. It felt like years since he had any fun. Besides, what's better for settling the drama then to have a party? "We'll have it right here. Just like last year...only this time it'll be different."

The silver hue demon ponders on that. "Exactly how different do you want it to be?"

"For example, less etiquette people and more commoners. People who know how to party rather than compare how rich they are; brag about the hottest duke. Perhaps better musicians, and decorations--Oh and we can't forget the food, especially dessert for a special guest." His pale, thin lips curve at the thought of Ciel's face when he sees the invitation.

Hannah nods, clapping her hands to attract the triplets attention. Thompson arrives first, trousers covered in dirt from the previous gardening trimming. Canterbury follows with a pan of eggs in his hand. Timber is last, his hair wet from fixing the fourth floor's clogged toilet.

"Clean yourselves up, The Highness wants a party to arrange for..."

"Tomorrow Night, it'll be tomorrow night." Alois finishes her sentence.

They all bow in respect, then run off to do as they were ordered. In triumph, the blond boy walks out of his study room and into his bedroom. He opens his drawer and takes out a pen. Under it was a stack of paper, he takes one sheet and closes the drawer. "Now, for our special guest. Dear Ciel Phantomhive..no, Dear One Eyed Troubled One...hmm, writing a letter is hard."

A slight knock came upon his open door. Hannah invites herself in and sits at the end of his bed. "Strange of you to write a letter for him, last year you asked me to do it."

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Alois snaps. "I want this time to be different. The letter you wrote to him was too dull. Left him thinking I was serious or something. Oh, I got it. Dear Little Shit."

The demon rolls her eyes. "If I didn't know any better I would have guessed you had a thing for that Phantomhive."

He stops in his tracks, setting the pen down. A small tint of pink colors his cheek as his pupils grow a bit larger. The image of how it would be of him and Ciel together clouding his mind. Of all the romantic dates they would go on, or the sweets he would give for the eyepatched boy, the nights of longing pleasure and cuddles afterwards, even pranks on their butlers. It sounded like a dream come true, only to be tarnished by the reality. 

"Oh for hells sake Hannah, he has a fiance and he doesn't even treat her like one!"

Hannah laughs to herself. "My, my, someone's jealous. On teh contrary, she's his cousin and he sees her like family. Plus, it could be a sign that he doesn't have a thing for women."

"You really need to stop reading those Drama's. It could be that he's interested in another woman. Someone who can reach his powered level-"

"May I remind you Lady Elizabeth is more than pink bows and huge curls. That girl can duel a demon and still walk alive from it."

"Well," he huffs in response. "If Ciel is giving that up. what makes you think I'm the right partner!?!"

The silver hued demon smiles, petting Alois's hair. "Continue making the invitation for him, we will see at the party."


	32. Midford, Smarter than Others Think

He never wanted to marry her. She knew this from the very beginning. The way he would push her to the side; dismiss her against her will. Yet, Elizabeth sucked it in and pushed back harder.

Ciel views himself as a man of his choices. What's done is done. To her, it felt like dealing with a spoiled child. Whatever he'd command that butler to do was final. Only triumph was Ciel getting the last laugh.

The blonde girl sighed falling back onto her bed. Hair descends everywhere with her signature side strand curling up on her face. Elizabeth remembered Paula coming in babbling about some party Trancy was hosting. It was just minutes ago, but it felt like a dream.

_A dream she wanted to ignore._

"I don't like the idea of showing my face in public ever again," She says to her ceiling. "And for what? To get pitied that a wedding won't occur after its been dragged?"

To be frank, Ciel played her dirty. It was like Chess five minutes before the game finished. Just as she thought she could court, he had already checkmated her king. To think they were going to tie the knot, you really had to dream for that one.

However, there was one thing Lizzie couldn't grasp on. What made the Phantomhive change his mind? Or specifically...never consider pausing the wedding until he was old enough? All she could remember to answer that herself was the discussion she had with him last year.

_"Lizzie, It's 3a.m. in the morning! What could you possibly want now?" Ciel barks at her. The slightly taller one just raises a brow at him. "I walk in drenched from the rain at such an ungodly hour and yet you act as if this happens daily."_

_He glares, opening his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Sebastian._

_"It's obvious Milady lost her way home. Perhaps she can spend the night and call Paula in the morning." The tall butler suggests. A thin smile plastered on his face._

_The eye patched boy groans. "Fine, but give us a minute or two...alone."_

_Sebastian bows in response and walks back up the stairs he came down. Lizzie still wears the same bored expression on her face when Ciel looks at her. He is a bit surprised by it. For a second he missed her jolly random smiles. "You don't seem happ-"_

_"Don't try it. The more you talk the more sickening it gets. Thinking you actually would help me? Ha! That's something we can laugh about over tea." Lizzie retorts picking up her dress and making her way to the stairs. A hand grabs her wrist and spins her around. She is met with one obscuring sea blue eye._

_Not thinking straight, Ciel leans in and captures the blondes lips with his own. He could tell by her stillness she was in shock. After what felt like an eternity she gave in. Raising a hand to his hair as he holds her waist to balance her._

_For Elizabeth, this was a dream unexpected. Something along the lines of real and breath taking. It all felt too real. So much that it seemed...wrong. How could something so right feel so wrong?_

_She is the first to pull away. "Um..I'm sorry, but I must go. It was a waste of time coning here."_

_Before Ciel could protest, Lizzie was already out of the door and running past the gates of the Phantomhive manor. She knew where she was going. It was all in Sebastian's facial expressions. She came there for a reason long forgotten._

She presses two fingers against her lips. Inhaling it to savour the memory. If she was foolish enough to think he felt something real, she may die of excitement. But instead, a wave of realization rippled through her body like a bundle of nerves.

"Holy-...." Elizabeth shuffles out of her bed and goes to her nightstand. She picks up the invite Paula left and opens it, eyes scrambling for a date. "Come on, Come on, Come on..."

_December 14th, 1856._ "Bingo! This is it...This was the same day Ciel met him. At the party Trancy hosted!...And that's...today"

The conclusion was clear. It was like swimming underwater and just now knowing there were goggles to see. The exceeding distance? Harsher tone of voice? Longing stares or talks of the blonde boy?

"Well I'll be Sieglinde's sister....Ciel Phantomhive isn't into anyone...He's in love with Alois Trancy!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK TWINKIES!


	33. Phantomhive, In Love With Trancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being gone this long. I'm attempting to get this story done though

The Trancy Manor was bustling with people. Wine glasses clink in the air as frilly teenage girls would throw off their shoes to go dance.  Ladies of the West part of London known to be etiquette would brag about their husbands or how good their kids are doing in boarding school; the men gawking at rather ravishing women in their silk attire. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

Everyone except for Ciel Phantomhive.

"Sebastian, may we go home now?" he says as he unties his blue neck ribbon. The darn itchy thing was surprisingly less annoying then this event. "I don't find myself fitting in with these low lives."

The raven demon chuckles. "Seeing you outdid yourself with your outfit and makeup I'd say you can go welcome yourself right into the family."

Indeed, Ciel's outfit was more outgoing than half the women here. With a dark blue tail suit uplifted to look like a skirt and a huge ribbon tied around his waist, a hat taller than his ego-or as Bard would put it, and knee-high heel boots, he would’ve fit right in with the single middle-aged woman whom surround themselves among each other to seem interesting. He furrows a brow at the thought of their  _ frilly bows and ridiculously ruffled gowns.  _

From behind, Alois clicks his tongue and grins. "Nice outfit Phantomhive, did your Mum dress you?"

Ciel rolls his eyes at the sound of his voice. He turns with a bored expression to look into the blond, attempting to ignore the little burst of excitement in him. Finally, a pawn of the court to capture in this lame game of chess. “No, in fact, your Mum suggested the attire. Maybe if you go visit her instead of ordering your butler to tip toe around mine she might’ve picked something better then whatever the hell you’re wearing.”

Alois wore a tight green button up that hugged his stomach down, tugged into the hem of his pants. Black suspenders were strapped tight on both sides of his upper body to hold up what looked painfully tight leather black pants. Knee high boots sporting the same color with a dozen green bows tied matched perfectly with the black and green tailcoat of which Alois kept sticking his hands of the pockets of. Secretly, Ciel loved how it looked on him, but he angrily pushes the thought away as his eyes catch the ugliest high-top hat sitting on Alois’s head. It was a deep shade of purple all too reminding him how much this boy loved purple. Alois snickers at this, readjusting the hat. “It’s called fashion,  _ Darlin.  _  Maybe if you haven’t had your head so fucking far in its ass you’d know the difference between  _ killing it _ and complete  _ overkill. _ ”

Behind him he could hear Sebastian snicker, Ciel almost forgetting he was here. It creeped him out sometimes, having his butler idly just stand there. “Sebastian, I bid you off,” he says shooing the tall demon away. “Just don’t do anything stupid, you’ll embarrass me.”

“Your clothes beat him to the punch.” “Oh, would you hush!”

~.~

“ _ I get up in the evening _

_ And I ain’t got nothing to say _

_ I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way” _

Alois grabs a drink from the table and passes it to Ciel, who declines it. Shrugging he takes a sip. “I believe you know well why I invited you.”

Ciel turns to look at him. “I do? Well do you mind enlightening me?” he says with more cordiality then intended. 

“To set a clean record between us, of course. You had me at sending Claude off to go see about your Butler. But let me make this clear, what happened that night and then after I have no clue of. I’m just as upset as you are.” He replies with a serious tone. Alois another swig, eventually another cup. Ciel stands silent, taking in his words. It made sense he’d be angrier. Claude was prone to keeping secrets and lying. It was the mere shock of Sebastian being in on it as well, and hiding something of his own to only Claude. 

“Most people don’t take me seriously because of my nature. I mean c’mon, look at them. I lost count of how many pats on the head or comments of how brightly and richly blue my eyes are, like I’m some kind of rare artifact. I did want people to admire me, but it’ll never be better then our first encounter.” It might have been the drink talking, but Ciel didn’t mind that. He was lost at the mention of his eyes, and these people were not blind. It truly was an ocean delight of blue. The Earl could feel himself sink into it had not he paid attention to other minor details. How rosy Alois’s cheeks would get whenever he laughed or talked in an excited tone. The loose blonde bangs barely covering the delicate forehead he bore. Those ample peachy lips he’d pressed together when smiling shy of showing his teeth. Indeed, people were not blind, they’d seen, but have yet to observe. 

_ “I ain’t nothing but tired _

_ Man I’m just tired and bored with myself _

_ Hey there baby, I could just use a little help” _

Before he could knock himself up more, Ciel took the cup away from him. “Have some self-control.” He didn’t mean to be harsh, but his fear of losing reputation got the best of him at the moment, Ciel could’ve sworn some people were staring. 

“Why so anxious? It’s a party Ciel, not a gathering with the Queen over some mission she could’ve done herself.” Alois spats, a little hurt his prized guest still wasn’t enjoying the party. 

The shorter boy smirks. “You’re somewhat drunk, so you might not remember this. For the record I am enjoying this party, so stop looking somber.” He says as if he read Alois’s mind.

“The why aren’t you dancing?”

“ _ You can’t start a fire _

_ You can’t start a fire without a spark _

_ The gun’s for hire” _

Fact, Alois was a marvelous dancer. Fact, Ciel couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Fact, He wouldn’t have preferred anyone else on that dancefloor with him.

The people of the room plagiarized this as simple play between the boys. Unaware of the burning passion that sizzled more than the liquor down Alois’s throat. Ciel decided to be coy, often letting loose to just show how dancing was done with his partner. 

Partner.

“You know, our butlers weren’t the only reason I asked to you specifically to come,” Alois says leaning in to Ciel’s ear. “Let’s just go by calling this a distraction.”

“Distraction? From what?” He lowers his arm to Alois’s waist as they turn, careful to avoid bumping into other dancers. 

“Wouldn’t really be a distraction if you pressed the matter now will it Ciel? For once, stop thinking and caring so much, just dance with me for tonight.”

Ciel takes his word for it, and tries to let himself go with Alois. The lingering thought he keeps pushing only coming back. With every twist and turn since the blonde spoke those words it only made Ciel wonder if he’d let go himself to only drown within Alois himself.

_ “You can’t start a fire without a spark _

_ This gun’s for hire _

_ Even if we’re just dancing in the dark” _


	34. Lucifer, One's Doing Singlehandedly

One does not simply put nice and Lucifer in the same category.  _ Charming,  _ perhaps. Deviant, manipulative, true word of his lies, but never nice. He was fair and straight forward, but he never played nice.

“A little bird told me you’ve been telling my accountants to take the few nights off, only to fill in more work on your part?” 

The devil sat in his parlor room with his chair facing the window, hands clasped under the wide grin smacked on his face. Behind was a man whose name was of nobody’s business, but he preferred to go by Hades. Hades was short for his unpredictable age but old enough to know a thing or two about Lucifer’s tactics. It started with the odd looks he was given the past week. How hush whispers followed him everywhere he go. Making out a few words of "Lucifer's got a bone in on him". It was strange, this mediocore aroma when he's done nothing, or at least he thinks, wrong. Shifting his left foot back and forth behind the other, he opens his mouth and speaks in a monotonous manner. “Someone’s got to do the dirty deed, it’s a form of whether the job will be done right.”

Lucifer licks his lips, grinning. “Yes, precisely. We all are aware what happens to those who half-ass my orders.”

“So, I don’t see what’s the problem- “

“The  _ problem, _ ” Lucifer interrupts raising his voice, grin long gone. “Is those who refute from their own orders to give their efforts to someone else’s!” Hitching his legs up, he arises to turn and look at Hades. Lips curve upward slightly at the look of fear in his eyes. He takes a few steps closer. Eyes scanning the man for his next move. “All I ask of you was to give the woman a fright, have her go crazy thinking her life upon encountering such a situation was her mistake. And what do you go do?”

Oh. So that's what has caused the stir of his reputation. An event that happened so far ago but hit so close to Lucifer. A sentiment whom the Devil himself called The Woman. Used to be That Bitch.

Hades lifts his hands in defeat. “Look, Lucifer...”

“ _ WHAT DID YOU GO DO!?” _

“…...started a riot in the town nearby. But Lucifer wait, I have my reasons!” Hades quickly adds as the taller man smacks his hands together and lifts them just above the crown of his head, closing his yes. A sign he was getting angrier. “The boy was right there. I couldn’t do such a thing in front- “

A rippling laugh, again interrupting Hades, breaks out into the room. “Couldn’t do such a thing in front of the child? Why, I didn’t ask you to  _ kill her _ ! No no no, Hades, just mess with her head. Slowly drive her into insanity. That alone would’ve killed her in front of her own son. And you get to sit down here not giving a damn!” Lucifer couldn’t help but smile again, leaning into Hades’s face. “You go to the town, where my other accountant should’ve been had you not opened your mouth. You speak the words of vice and malice-“

“A few sentences your King, what harm on those low lives!”

“Harm!? Human’s are hypocrites! Can you not see this you obliterated twit? They’d kill each other at the mention of a stolen good but here you come with your sneaky tongue expecting things to go smoothly!?”

He closes his eyes, taking in a deep sigh. “My lord, must I remind you what those people witnessed when they went to where The Woman lived? Must I? Dead! Out cold and having choked pale on the floor! By her  _ own son _ . It was something anew to them! Let’s forget the upcoming 20 years of doom and bitch about a boy who killed his mother bare handed!”

To be frank, The Woman's fate was never decided by Lucifer. Hades nor the accountants couldn't figure if he wanted her dead or alive.  He had the right mindset in doing what he did. Despite refusing to say a few words of torture to The Woman, having the people witness something even more sinister was enough to keep him entertained for a few dozen hundred years. So why, he thought averting his eyes to the taller demon, bring it up now?

Then it hits him.

“The boy should be of age. My dear Hades despite my immortality I have chosen to resign from the throne. It whispers for a new Heir. One that seems to have forgotten his place for a bit.” Lucifer says as if he tapped into Hades questioning mind.

"You choose her son as Heir?"

“My son...” There’s an eerie, echoing tone to those words. It almost made the phrase seem foreign. “Adelram Michaelis. Calls himself Sebastian however.” Lucifer chuckles. 

“I’m sorry, isn’t he in a contract with someone right now?”

The Devil frowns. “Exactly what I meant, he forgets his place. Every chance I see him he’s either scrubbing down a kitchen floor or pampering this kid!” He didn’t understand it at all. The small boy of nine with raging fury and apathic-filled eyes flooded in tears whom stood over his dead mother. A spiteful demon of one thousand raining plague on the town he once called home. One  _ Hell of a Phantomhive Butler.  _ How were all of these three the same man he proclaims as his son!? He turns his heel to the small table by his neglected chair and opens a bottle of scotch. Not even bothering to pour a cup as he takes a long swig. When he’s finished, wiping some spilled on his mouth, his ear to ear grin returns. 

“I must admit Hades, you’ve done quite the job. The paradise life his own mother swore to give him was perished, leaving Adelram to grow in hate and scorn. Just like I planned. A perfect king of whom shall grow over the pain and learn to live and accomplish for only himself, just like his Father.”

Hades was astonished. Did Lucifer just  _ compliment him? _

Even from behind he can feel his shock, Lucifer could shiver in delight on his smooth scheming. 

“But let’s not forget you failing to do your job, resulting in a blockage on my behalf and not only causing me more than a century thinking about it but watching my plan crumble to shit! There are reasons to everything! Reasons as to why I wanted that wretched woman alive! So, I can shove it in her face what’s the outcome of falling for the Lucifer from Hell! Her  _ precious baby _ \- (he whips to look at Hades, throwing the bottle of Scotch at his feet)- turn into the very monster she loved for years!”

Hades quickly evades the throw, still managing to get the drink and pieces of glass on his attire. He pats down his shirt to try and get the drink off, still in shock and disbelief. For many years under his service he believed he was doing Lucifer a huge favor. Was it his way of possibly getting closer to the throne? Yes. The idea of getting bested by blood wavered over Hades like a dark cloud. Lucifer counted many times how much of a failure his son was, and who else was there to listen but Hades. Take it in like music at his ears? Endure it and promising within himself he’d make it up to him? Those accountants were no more than little mice scurrying away in fear of the man. Why, Hades never came around to ask if Lucifer planned onto permanently removing. 

Now, this was different, because it seemed Lucifer had intent on removing him. “You’re saying this was my fault?!”

“Not fault, Your Doing. When the week before the coronation starts, I’ll arise on Earth to get Hell’s next King. Since you can’t know when to get your hands dirty, ill just have get them cut off.”

Hades grows furious at this. “What the Hell, Lucifer!?”

Lucifer grins. “So ungrateful. I’m sparing your life Hades. Since the good ol’ wrist action won’t be of your use, if that’s what you’re so concerned about, then maybe you should try looking for a girlfriend to do it. Perhaps the absence of your hands will give you a pity pass.”

He wasn’t nice. He played fair and straight forward, but never  _ nice.  _


End file.
